Yo, mi, me, contigo
by Basileya
Summary: Da igual cómo o con cuánta fuerza intentes sustituir un gran amor, no funciona. Eso Rose lo sabe muy bien. Lo que no sabe es por qué James la dejó. Pero como todas las historias tienen dos caras, puede que aun haya cosas por descubrir y, es posible que, en el camino que separa las dos, James y Rose vuelvan a encontrarse.
1. El reglamento del aparentar

_¡Hooooola, mis queridos y queridas! ¡Aleluya! Por fin os traigo el primer capítulo del James&Rose del que tanto he hablado. Antes de dejaros leer tranquilamente, tengo unas cuantas cosillas que aclarar. Pensaba hacerlo al final del capítulo pero creo que es mejor hacerlo ya desde el principio. Antes que nada, recordar que esta historia tiene de protagonistas a unos personajes de la tercera generación y que, por lo tanto, no hay un canon al que adaptarse. Cada cual tiene una idea acerca de estos personajes y yo voy a plasmar en esta historia la mía; quizá a veces coincidamos, otras no. Pero es un punto a tener en cuenta. No creo conveniente que haga una descripción de éstos ya que no hay mejor forma de hablar de un personaje que dejándole tomar la palabra. Y lo segundo es que, viene a colación de lo anterior, como hay ciertas cosas de esta generación desconocidas o no confirmadas, habrá ocasiones en las que me tome ciertas licencias, ¡pero ojo!, todo por el bien de la historia._

_Por último, aprovechando que el foro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, ha abierto un reto sobre long-fics, me ha parecido una buena idea inscribirme. Así que, digamos las palabras mágicas, este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_¡Y nada más que añadir! Solo que disfrutéis con la lectura *_*_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Yo, mi, me... contigo**

* * *

_No trumpets sound when the important decisions of our life are made. __Destiny is made known silently. — Agnes DeMille_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El reglamento del aparentar**

Los sábados antes de la vuelta a casa por Navidad, siempre había salida a Hogsmeade. Los terrenos colindantes al pequeño pueblo se cubrían por una capa de nieve blanca y espesa que te hundía los pies en ella durante todo el camino. Pero el ambiente, a pesar del frío, era tan cálido y envolvente, con decenas de árboles decorados por todas partes, coronas navideñas cantando villancicos cuando pasabas por su lado y todas aquellas luces de colores, que nadie se perdía nunca aquella salida.

La habitación de las chicas de sexto curso de la casa de Gryffindor estaba lleno de movimiento, con chicas entrando y saliendo del baño, pidiendo unos zapatos o unos pendientes prestados y comentando lo ocurrido durante la semana en un ambiente de alegría y camaradería que suelen dar los años de convivencia. Rose Weasley se estaba terminando de peinar algunos de sus rizos —una mezcla de colores entre rojizo, anaranjado y cobrizo— con sus dedos cuando su mejor amiga le dio un pequeño golpe en la cadera con la suya para llamar su atención.

—¿A qué hora has quedado con tu chico? —preguntó Penny poniéndose los pendientes.

—En cinco minutos —respondió Rose mientras se miraba al espejo por última vez de forma distraída.

—¿Qué regalos te faltan por comprar? Aparte del mío, claro —comentó Penny con una media sonrisa.

—Mmm, pues aparte del tuyo... ¿todos? —río Rose para después entornar los ojos— Nunca se me ocurre nada para regalar. Así que, no sé, supongo que recorreremos todo Hogsmeade y, cuando nos cansemos de dar vueltas, compraré lo que encuentre en la tienda.

—Eres un auténtico desastre, por si no lo sabías —le informó su amiga con tono solemne.

—Acabas de ganar una papeleta para quedarte con el peor regalo que pille.

Penny soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta alta con las dos manos.

—¿Y después de pulirte todos los cuartos, iréis a Madame Pudipié?

—No lo sé, sobre la marcha.

—Pues si no vas, esa pobre señora se llevará un buen chasco —le chinchó Penny entre risas terminando de peinarse.

Rose se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, sin añadir nada más a la conversación, y se puso el abrigo que descansaba encima de su cama. Lo abotonó con calma, casi como si estuviese retrasando el momento de tener que bajar a la sala común, y se puso la bufanda roja y dorada alrededor del cuello. Ya estaba muy entrado diciembre como para no ir abrigado, así que completó el atuendo con un gorro de lana y unos guantes bien calentitos.

Si se había encogido de hombros en vez responder el comentario que había hecho su amiga había sido por una sencilla razón. No tenía ganas de mentir. No quería decirle que odiaba aquel estúpido salón de té y el ambiente que allí había cada vez que iban. No quería decirle que mientras estaba allí con su novio, lo único que ella quería en realidad era poder estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ése. No quería decirle que se sentía una auténtica farsante cada vez que él le decía que la quería y ella no sentía nada en absoluto.

—Bueno, Penny, ¡nos vemos después! —se despidió con la mano Rose antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Adiós! ¡Pasadlo bien! ¡Y no te olvides de mi regalo! ¡Un novio guapo, listo, divertido y millonario! —enumeró la chica en un tono claro de broma.

—Sí, y ya, si es humano, sería la bomba —se río Rose antes de girarse y salir de la habitación— Venga, hasta luego.

Tras cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, Rose bajó las escaleras de la torre en dirección a la sala común donde, cuando llegó, su novio ya la estaba esperando. Mark McLaggen, el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se encontraba de pie al final de la escalera. Estaba tan guapo como siempre, con su pelo rubio lleno de vetas castañas y sus ojos verdes, apoyado de forma casual contra la pared de piedra.

—Hola, preciosa —le saludó Mark con una gran sonrisa. Al verla llegar al último escalón, el chico le extendió su mano a Rose, aprovechando el momento en el cual ella la tomó para pegarla a su pecho.

—Buenos días —sonrió Rose al tiempo que sentía los brazos de Mark rodearla. La boca del chico no tardó en ir al encuentro de los carnosos labios de la pelirroja, besándolos de forma cariñosa. Cuando le respondió el beso, ella puso todo su empeño en sentir algo. Lo que fuese. Por favor.

—Estás muy guapa hoy, ¿lo sabías?

—Gracias —contestó Rose, obligándose a sonrojarse ante el piropo de su novio, sin ningún tipo de resultado; sus mejillas seguían estando tan níveas como siempre.

—¿Estás lista? ¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Mark sin perder la sonrisa. Cuando escuchó la afirmación de Rose, le dio otro pequeño beso, apenas un roce de labios, y cogió su mano. Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, Mark la soltó un momento para dejar que ella pasase primero. En cuanto él hubo salido de la torre, antes de poder escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de él, volvió a tomar la mano de Rose con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos de forma cariñosa.

El trayecto hasta Hogsmeade fue un paseo agradable. El frío les cortaba la cara y no dejaron de hablar sobre las tiendas que visitarían para esos regalos que aun les quedaban por comprar. Aunque Rose iría con su familia de compras al callejón Diagón cuando volviese el fin de semana siguiente, antes del día de Navidad, esperaba comprar parte de sus regalos durante la mañana. De camino a la primera tienda, hicieron una parada en Honeydukes a petición de Rose, para comprar unas cuantas chucherías antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

Dos horas, cinco bolsas y bastante paciencia y suela de los zapatos gastada después, Mark y Rose dieron por terminadas las compras navideñas.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? ¿O quieres volver al castillo? —preguntó Mark.

—Tomar algo —respondió Rose—. Necesito recuperar fuerzas, estoy muerta.

—¿Madame Pudipié? —dio por hecho el chico, casi echando a andar hacia el lugar.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no vamos a las Tres Escobas? —dijo la pelirroja ante la extraña mirada de su novio— Por cambiar un poco, ¿te parece bien?

Y, como siempre pasaba cuando Rose pedía algo, Mark accedió; era incapaz de negarle nada.

Así que, con las manos llenas de bolsas y los pies cansados, Rose y el buscador de Gryffindor se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas. El local estaba bastante lleno pero, por suerte, y porque aun no era tan tarde y mucha gente seguía inmersa en las compras navideñas, aun quedaban un par de mesas libres. Ellos dos se dirigieron a la que estaba al fondo, junto a la ventana. El lugar parecía menos claustrofóbico cuando podía ver a la luz de la calle.

La mano de Mark se posó en la parte baja de la espalda y la empujó suavemente entre la gente hasta que los dos llegaron hasta la mesa. Rose tenía toda la intención de sentarse lo más rápido posible pero Mark apartó la silla antes de que pudiese aunque fuese parpadear. Aquel chico era realmente rápido y, aunque lo que ella quería hacer en ese momento era espetarle que no hacía falta que le retirase la silla como si fuese una princesa, optó por callar, sonreír y sentarse sin rechistar.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? ¿Una cerveza de mantequilla? —preguntó Mark con una sonrisa.

Cuando hacía esas cosas, cosas como abrirle la puerta, retirarle la silla o ir a pedir, debería considerarle adorable, y caballeroso, y encantador, como todas sus amigas, porque lo era, de verdad lo era, pero no podía. Rose lo único que sentía era culpabilidad al ver el brillo de los ojos de su novio, una culpabilidad que la dejaba deshecha al ver que él era perfecto para ella y que, aun así, no estaba enamorada de él.

Rose podía sentir su aliento, cálido y familiar, contra su oreja y se giró levemente antes de asentir y verle marchar hacia la barra.

Mientras le veía alejarse, Rose se sintió miserable. Más de lo que se sentía habitualmente. Debía ser la peor persona del mundo por utilizar a Mark de ese modo. Porque, sí, le estaba utilizando. Lo único que quería cuando había empezado a salir con él había sido olvidarse de otro chico, _el_ otro chico. Accedió porque sabía que a Mark le gustaba —ya le había pedido salir un par de veces cuando estaba con ese otro chico e, incluso, antes de eso— y que, si existía una posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, de enamorarse de nuevo, sería de él.

Pero no estaba funcionando.

Rose lo intentaba. Merlín bien sabía que lo intentaba con tanto empeño y tanta fuerza que al final del día acababa exhausta. Si había algo en lo que se esforzase de verdad era en intentar enamorarse de Mark. Pero no funcionaba. No daba resultado. Por mucho que quisiese sonrojarse por las cosas bonitas que le decía, no había ninguna clase de reacción en sus mejillas. Por mucho que quisiese sentir mariposas bailando en su estómago cuando la tocaba, nada se movía en sus entrañas. Por mucho que quisiese ansiar un beso suyo, la verdad es que los evitaba todo lo que podía sin que llegase a ser sospechoso. Por mucho que quisiese que su pecho explotase cada vez que le decía que la quería, nada. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que a veces no basta con querer algo; que eso, en realidad, no cambiaba nada.

Y no cambiaba nada porque Mark no era _él_. Daba igual lo maravilloso, y fantástico, y perfecto que fuera Mark. Seguía teniendo en contra lo más importante: no era _él_. Y eso bastaba. Porque Rose recordaba que, cuando _él _estaba cerca, sentía sus rodillas doblarse, literalmente. Que cuando _él_ la tocaba sentía cosquillas hasta en las orejas, y que cuando _él_ la besaba parecía que el sol corría por sus venas. Porque cuando estaba con _él_, no necesitaba nada más.

El único problema era que _él_ no la necesitaba a ella. No la quería, no la quiso. Por eso ella estaba ahora como estaba. Por eso estaba utilizando a Mark, necesitaba un parche. Podía parecer muy egoísta, y probablemente lo era, pero no había otra solución. La relación que había tenido con _él_ había sido absolutamente secreta. No había podido hablar de ella con nadie, ni antes, ni durante, ni después. Ni siquiera con su mejor amiga, con Penny, o con Roxanne o Lucy. No había podido contarles cómo había sido su primer beso o su primera noche juntos, no había podido compartir con ellas su enfado cuando habían tenido alguna de esas peleas que tenían y que siempre acababa con ellos comiéndose a besos, ni tampoco, por supuesto, había podido pedir consuelo cuando la dejó. Todo eso que nunca le había contado a nadie, por si fuera poco el dolor que ya sentía, estaba actuando en ella como una gangrena que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y era posible que incluso esa explicación no justificase lo que le estaba haciendo a Mark, cuando él estaba tan enamorado de ella, pero ella necesitaba a alguien, alguien que remendase sus heridas y aliviase ese dolor tan rabioso que le hacía difícil respirar.

—Y una cerveza de mantequilla para la chica más bonita del bar.

Rose había estado tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Mark se dirigía hacia ella con una cerveza de mantequilla en cada mano. Al escuchar su voz y ver de repente una mano dejar una jarra delante de ella, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, por lo que se llevó una mano al pecho mientras fingía una sonrisa.

—Me has asustado —dijo Rose mientras le veía sentarse frente a ella.

El chico soltó una pequeña carcajada. Sin dejar de mirarla, llevó la cerveza a sus labios y dio un sorbo. Y Rose, más que nunca, se sintió la peor persona del planeta, y deseó poder quererle, deseó poder enamorarse de él. Pero entonces esa dichosa voz, esa estúpida voz, volvió a repetirle lo mismo que le decía siempre cada vez que ella pedía ese deseo, que no se podía dar algo que ya no se tenía.

—¿Crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad contra Ravenclaw en el partido de la semana que viene? Se dice, se comenta, que se les ha ocurrido una nueva estrategia brillante. Aunque Penny sigue convencida de que solo lo dicen porque quieren meternos miedo —dijo Rose sacando un tema de conversación en el que ambos podían participar, aunque no pudo evitar que, al mismo tiempo, le trajese recuerdos de tiempos mejores, tiempos con _él_. Aunque a esas alturas no había nada que no le recordase a él.

—Opino igual que Penny. Puede que ellos sean los inteligentes pero nosotros tenemos el mejor capitán, y no lo digo solo porque sea tu primo, sabes que es verdad, es un fenómeno. Y, además, te tenemos a ti.

—¿A mí? Pero si no soy nada del otro mundo —rió Rose sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor en el costado—. Además, ellos tienen a Roxanne.

—Vamos, ¿pero qué dices, Rose? Ella no es ni la mitad de buena que tú. Y ella no es mala, que va, pero tú eres un crack. A ver, ¿cuántos tantos hiciste solo en el último partido?

—Creo que veinticuatro —dijo Rose llena de orgullo.

—¿Ves lo que te decía? A este paso vas a batir algún tipo de record o algo así.

—Tampoco te pases —volvió a reír Rose llevando la cerveza de mantequilla a sus labios.

Adoraba el quidditch. Aunque eso a nadie podía sorprenderle sabiendo que su padre le había comprado su primera escoba antes de que aprendiese a andar. Por lo que le habían contado, eso había ocasionado una pelea entre él y su madre, argumentando ésta que ella era aun demasiado pequeña como para volar. La pelea la ganó su madre —lo normal— pero no por mucho tiempo y, dos años después, su padre empezó con sus clases de vuelo. Las primeras veces que voló lo hizo en la misma escoba que su padre. La subía a ella primero y luego él se sentaba detrás, sujetándola bien con uno de sus brazos para mayor seguridad. Más adelante, empezó a dejar que volase ella sola, aunque siempre con él volando detrás de ella. Se pasaban las horas muertas volando y jugando al quidditch.

Rose estaba especialmente unida a su padre. Quería muchísimo a su madre, eso estaba fuera de toda cuestión. Pero la relación que tenía con su padre era especial. Era auténtica adoración lo que sentía por él. Se llevaban a las mil maravillas y les encantaba estar juntos. Su madre solía decir que hasta tenían los mismos gestos, cosa de la cual ellos ni siquiera eran conscientes. Rose era la niña de los ojos de Ron y él su persona favorita en el mundo para la chica.

Lo primero que hizo Rose cuando le dijeron que había sido admitida en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor fue correr a su cuarto a escribirle una carta a su padre para darle la buena noticia. Había estado muy nerviosa cuando le hicieron la prueba con miedo de que no la cogieran pero tenía un talento natural, cosa de familia decían. La carta de respuesta de Ron no se hizo esperar y pudo leer entre lineas lo inmensamente orgulloso que estaba de ella cuando decía que había salido a él.

—Sabes que es verdad, no seas modesta —le guiñó un ojo Mark.

Estaba abriendo la boca para protestar por el comentario de Mark cuando sintió que el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones. Y el agua de su cuerpo se convirtió en hielo, haciendo que su cuerpo pesase mucho de pronto. La puerta de las Tres Escobas se acababa de abrir dejando entrar a un grupo de chicos de lo más ruidoso. Entre ellos estaba _él_, aquél que se había quedado con ese algo que ya no podía dar a nadie más. Y, al verle, algo muy dentro de ella se tensó, rasgándose, rasgándola.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mark preocupado, girándose rápidamente— ¡Pero si es tu primo! ¡James!

James. James Sirius Potter, su primo, era _él_. Un dolor lacerante le atravesó el pecho, de lado a lado, y apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar ponerse a gritar en mitad del bar. Le costaba respirar. No podía respirar. Se estaba acercando. El grito de Mark había llamado su atención y venía derecho hacia ellos. Quería chillar, quería salir corriendo, quería desaparecerse al confín de la tierra. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas tres cosas. Simplemente se quedó quieta, con la espalda muy recta y los ojos clavados en su cerveza de mantequilla.

Después de que James rompiese con ella, Rose creyó que las cosas cambiarían entre ellos. Por un segundo, fue tan tonta como para creer que se comportarían como cualquier pareja después de una ruptura. Pero no fue así. En absoluto. Porque nadie podía notar que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Nadie podía notar nada cuando estuvieron juntos, nadie podía notar nada ahora que habían roto. Debían seguir tratándose como si no fuesen más que primos, como si no hubiese habido ningún corazón roto en el camino.

Pero resulta que, para bien o para mal, las personas no son máquinas e, inexorablemente, una brecha se abrió entre ellos. No fue nada grande o llamativo. Nada fuera de lo corriente. Era algo más sutil, algo que la mayoría de la gente no podía notar a menos que se fijase muchísimo, lo cual, gracias a Merlin, nunca hicieron. Pero Rose si lo notaba, y ese cambio en su interior era todo un mundo. A partir del día siguiente, quiso construir un muro, bien alto y bien fuerte para que cada uno de ellos estuviese a cada uno de los lados, donde no pudiesen verse ni pasar al otro lado. Pero era difícil construir muros cuando tenía que fingir que no había pasado nada, y tenía que saludarle, y reírle una broma, y pasarle el pan como si no la hubiese destrozado. Y, más aun, cuando James entraba en el Gran Comedor por la mañana con su habitual buen humor y la trataba como siempre, dejando ver de él solo la parte divertida y bromista. Eso era lo que más le dolía. Puede que hubiese podido soportar que la hubiese ignorado o, incluso, que la hubiese tratado mal. Pero verle actuando como siempre mientras ella ni siquiera sabía como había sido capaz de levantarse de la cama había resultado devastador. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía saltar de una cosa a otra sin sentir nada en absoluto? ¿Acaso no había significado lo más mínimo para él? Así que lo único que podía hacer era evitarle todo lo posible y esperar que nadie notase que se estaba alejando de él.

—¡McLaggen! ¡Rosie! ¿Pero qué hacéis vosotros dos por aquí? Creía que los tortolitos solo iban al salón de té de Madame Pudipié. Vaya, vaya, vaya —comentó James risueño, chocando su mano con la de Mark a modo de saludo y acariciando el pelo de Rose en un gesto totalmente fraternal.

Rose sintió ganas de vomitar. Aquel comportamiento, revolverle el pelo, llamarla Rosie. Él sabía lo mucho que odiaba que la llamasen Rosie. De hecho, él, antes de que todo empezase entre ellos, solo la llamaba así cuando quería tomarle el pelo y molestarla, cosa que solía funcionar. Luego nunca más volvió a llamarla así. Hasta que la dejó. Como si ese simple apodo pudiese volver el tiempo atrás, como si pudiese cambiar algo. Pero no cambiaba nada. Al menos no para ella.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —le invitó Mark sin darse cuenta del relámpago de dolor que acababa de surcar el rostro de su novia.

—He venido con Lorcan, Steve y Robert. No puedo dejarles solos —rió James.

—Ellos también pueden sentarse con nosotros. Si queréis, claro —apuntó Mark de buen humor—. ¿Verdad, Rose?

—Claro que si. Aunque igual se aburren con nosotros. Quizá tenían pensado ir a romper algún corazón por ahí —dijo Rose bromeando aunque dirigiendo a James una mirada que hacía que sobrasen las palabras.

—No, si nos invitáis preferimos venir a pasar un rato con vosotros. Claro, si no te importa, primita. Igual estamos interrumpiendo algún momento romántico o algo así.

—No estáis interrumpiendo nada. Sentaos con nosotros entonces —sonrió Rose sintiendo que algo se tensaba y rompía dentro de ella tras aquella batalla verbal encubierta que acababa de tener con James.

—Estupendo. ¡Chicos, venid! —dijo James con una sonrisa antes de girarse para hacer señas a sus amigos para que fuesen a sentarse con ellos.

Los amigos de James llegaron hasta la mesa con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en las manos. Mientras, tanto James como Mark, habían cogido más sillas para que así todos tuvieran un sitio donde sentarse. Cuando todos hubieron ocupado sus asientos, empezaron a hablar animadamente. James estaba de lo más dicharachero y charlatán y el buen ambiente era más que palpable por las continuas risas de todos, incluidas las de Rose. Si no se hubiese reído alguien hubiese notado que algo no iba bien. Tenía que fingir, al fin y al cabo no había hecho otra cosa desde hacía semanas.

—Lorcan, amigo, reconócelo, os pegamos una paliza —exclamó James a su amigo, jugador del equipo de Slytherin.

—Ni aunque me hechicéis —rió Lorcan bebiendo un trago más de cerveza.

—Rose te metió, ¿cuántos tantos? ¿Cuántos fueron, primita? —preguntó James en un tono casual y cariñoso, cariñoso fraternal, por supuesto.

—Veinticuatro —sonrió Rose sintiendo que se le revolvía el estómago.

La charla siguió versando sobre quidditch, una afición que todos compartían y adoraban, durante un buen rato.

—Voy al baño. Ahora vuelvo —se disculpó Rose con una sonrisa.

Todos los chicos la miraron sonrientes antes de volver a su conversación. Por un momento creyó sentir aquellos ojos que tanto conocía clavados en su nuca pero se lo debía de estar imaginando. No podían ser sus ojos. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aun le quedaba, mantuvo la vista al frente, por mucho que quisiese girarse. En cuanto cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, comprobó agradecida que no había nadie más allí. Aun así, por precaución, decidió meterse en uno de los pequeños lavabos individuales y cerrar con cerrojo.

Se apoyó contra la fría pared de piedra y tomó una bocanada de aire. Profunda, muy profunda. Y lenta. Debía calmarse. Tenía que hacerlo. Los ojos le escocían tanto que parecía que alguien le había echado una chorretada de limón y la garganta le ardía igual que si se hubiese tragado una cerilla encendida. Dios... ¿por qué cuando la gente hablaba sobre rupturas solo mencionaban los corazones rotos? Rose sentía rotos todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

Dobló su espalda hacia delante, flexionó ligeramente las rodillas y se llevó la mano a la boca para contener el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Lo intentaba, estaba esforzándose. Pasaba horas diciéndose a mí misma que todo estaba bien, que las cosas iban a mejorar, seguro, que el que su relación con James hubiese acabado había sido lo mejor para todos, para ella. Pero no creía ni una sola palabra. Porque si todo estuviese tan bien, no se sentiría tan miserable.

Así que, decidiendo dejar de luchar consigo misma, se sentó en la taza del váter y se echó a llorar. Lloró en silencio durante cinco minutos. Después volvió a la mesa como si nada hubiese pasado. Nadie lo supo nunca.

* * *

_¡Tadaaaaaaaá! Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de "Yo, mi, me... contigo". Decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Creéis que merece la pena que la siga? Por favor, es importante que me hagáis saber vuestra opinión, de ella depende la continuación de la historia. Además, recordad que hay que pagar a las musas, y ya sabéis lo exigentes que son._

_El capítulo ha sido, básicamente, **introductorio**. Hemos visto que Rose, nuestra querida protagonista, tiene un novio que, oh, oh, no es James. Poco a poco vamos leyendo la opinión que tiene Rose de este chico (buenísima) pero que, aun así, no está enamorada de él. ¿Por qué? Porque lo está de James. Lo poco que sabemos de su historia es que él terminó con ella de malas formas y que, aun así, ella sigue enamorada de él, y que le duele. ¡Ah, y que Rose es un fenómeno jugando al quidditch! Siempre me he imaginado que Rose era la niña de los ojos de Ron y eso tenía que notarse :)_

_No sé exactamente la extensión del fic pero va a tener sus capítulos, eso seguro. La historia la tengo más o menos planificada pero no quiero dar ninguna cifra porque ya me pasó con el Dramione y de cinco pasé a diez, porque al final me acabo enrollando como una persiana (¿enrollarme? ¿yo? ¡qué cosas digo!). _

_Ya me despido, así que, solo me queda decir que no os olvidéis rellenar ese pequeño recuadro que tenéis ahí, ¿lo veis? Justo aquí debajo. Dejadme un **review** para saber qué os ha parecido el capítulo y pronto tendréis noticias mías._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya._


	2. El arreglo de lo irreparable

_¡Hoooola! ¿Qué tal estáis, mis queridos y queridas? Dije que este finde subiría nuevo capítulo y aquí estoy, ¡soy una chica de palabra! _

_Antes de dejaros con la lectura del capítulo, quiero dar las gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido y por sus reviews a: **Dalia Green**, **IloveGingerBoys**, **Ishbel**, **damcastillo**, **Fer**, **Lui Nott**, **aleejandraa**, **Mede Freaky**, **RoseMalfoy-Granger Patonus**, **Alma de medianoche** y a una **personita anónima**. De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias! *_*_

_Nos vemos más abajo, ¡disfrutad!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El arreglo de lo irreparable **

—¡Rose! —oyó la pelirroja mientras doblaba la parte de arriba del pijama— ¡Coge tus cosas! ¡Nos vamos ya!

El grito de Hermione desde la planta baja sobresaltó a Rose. Parecía haber bastante movimiento en el piso inferior. Soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Ahora bajo! ¡Un momento! —gritó Rose para que su madre pudiese oírle desde abajo.

En un movimiento rápido, Rose se volvió hacia la maleta que descansaba abierta sobre la cama y comprobó que había metido prácticamente todo lo que necesitaría aquellos días en la Madriguera. Solo le quedaba meter el pijama, la bata y las zapatillas. Se apresuró a cerrar la maleta y se arrastró con ella escaleras abajo.

—Ya estoy —repuso Rose al llegar por fin al recibidor.

—Cariño, tu madre y yo vamos a ir primero a recoger a tus abuelos. Hugo y tú iréis en Red Flu hasta la Madriguera ahora. Tus tíos ya han llegado con tus primos, Percy me ha enviado una lechuza hace un rato para avisarme, y así vais adornando la casa. ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó Ron de forma cariñosa a su hija.

—¿Han llegado ya todos a casa de los abuelos?

—Faltan por llegar el tío Bill y la tía Fleur —respondió Hermione apoyando sus manos sobre el hombro de su marido y posando su barbilla sobre éstas— Creo que los demás han llegado ya.

Vamos, que James ya estaba allí.

—¿Puedo ir yo también a por los abuelos?

—Cielo, si tú también vienes, a la vuelta no habrá sitio en el coche —dijo Hermione cuadrando sus hombros aun con las manos sobre el hombro de Ron.

—Tu madre tiene razón, Rose —intervino Ron—. Además, no vamos a tardar mucho.

—Si ya lo sé... Es que me hacía ilusión —murmuró Rose encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente y sonriendo con suavidad a su padre—. Hugo, vamos.

Rose vio que su hermano cogía la maleta y empezaba a andar en dirección al salón donde estaba la chimenea. Ella le imitó, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada a su padre antes de echar a caminar también. Esos ojos azules siempre habían podido con él. Al fin y al cabo, Rose era la niña de papá. Y Hermione lo sabía.

—Oye, Ron, ¿por qué no vais Rose y tú a por mis padres? Así yo voy ayudando a Molly con la cena —sugirió Hermione, que sabía que eso era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su marido en ese momento.

—Sí, vale. Me parece una buena idea —exclamó Ron haciendo un gesto a Rose con su brazo para que se acercara a él—. No tardaremos mucho. Nos vemos enseguida.

Mientras Rose desandaba los pasos que había dado hacia la chimenea, vio a su padre dándole un beso de despedida a su madre. No era ningún beso especial, de ésos épicos y de los que saltan fuegos artificiales. Era uno corriente, de los normales, la clase de beso que das a alguien sabiendo que podrás seguir haciéndolo todos los días durante el resto de tu vida. Pero entonces se fijaba en que su padre miraba con adoración a su madre, y que su madre acariciaba el cuello de su padre con una sonrisa de quinceañera, y les oía decirse te quiero, y, de repente, ya no parecía todo tan corriente. Les veía y pensaba que, quizá, era posible que dos personas pudiesen estar juntas para siempre, que el amor verdadero existiese.

Ella también quería eso.

Con el brazo de su padre rodeándola, ambos salieron de la casa y se montaron en el coche que estaba aparcado en la entrada. Ir a buscar a sus abuelos maternos le daba un margen de unas tres horas —teniendo en cuenta el ritmo tortuguero de su padre conduciendo— antes de tener que reunirse con todos los demás, antes de ver a James. No era una actitud demasiado gryffindor pero le daba igual. Cualquier minuto que pudiese arañar al tiempo antes de encerrarse en la Madriguera a pasar vete a saber cuántos días con James y toda la familiada alrededor, bien valía su cobardía.

Las cosas eran distintas en el colegio. Allí podía soportarlo. Bueno, vale, soportarlo no. Pero, al menos, era capaz de tolerarlo. Iban a cursos distintos, a clases distintas, hacían las comidas a horas distintas. Si tenía suerte, solo hacía falta que le viese en los entrenamientos de quidditch. Si no la tenía, bastaba con inventarse cualquier excusa y escapar a cualquier otro rincón del castillo. Pero en la Madriguera no había escapatoria. Iba a pasar cada minuto de cada día durante el tiempo que se quedasen allí con él pululando a su alrededor.

Entrecerró los ojos soltando un pequeño suspiró y sintió el viento gélido chocar contra su sien al estar apoyada en el cristal de la ventana del coche. El traqueteo del vehículo era lo único que perturbaba el tranquilo silencio que envolvía a padre y a hija. Ron llevaba todo el viaje mirando de reojo a su Rose, que parecía no percatarse de las miradas de su padre sobre ella. Cuando la había ido a despedir al andén nueve y tres cuartos en King's Cross para coger el tren a Hogwarts en septiembre, Rose estaba radiante, feliz y llena de luz. En cambio, cuando había ido a buscarla a la misma estación hacía unos días, la había visto muy triste. Sabía que su hija trataba de disimularlo pero él la conocía. Y estaba preocupado.

Apartando una mano del volante, le dio una pequeña palmadita en el muslo. Rose estaba tan metida dentro de sus propios pensamientos que se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de su padre. Se giró hacia él suavemente y vio la sonrisa de su padre mientras volvía a poner la mano en el volante.

—¿En qué piensas, muñequita? —preguntó Ron con los ojos puestos en la carretera.

—En nada —se encogió de hombros la pelirroja—. En si... si me faltaba algún regalo. Pero creo que los tengo todos.

—Anda, ven aquí —murmuró Ron estirando su brazo y acercándola a él para darle un beso en la cabeza.

Rose se dejó abrazar por la calidez de su padre durante el resto del trayecto. Ésa era una de las razones por las que su padre y ella se llevaban tan bien, porque él era igual. Estaba segura de que sabía que estaba mintiendo pero él nunca la presionaba. Le dejaba espacio, dejaba que ella fuera quien decidiese si quería o no hablar del tema, no la agobiaba. Solo se quedaba ahí, en silencio, diciéndole con sus brazos protectores que seguiría estando para ella cuando estuviese preparada.

Al doblar la esquina, a la pelirroja le había parecido reconocer el parque con el estanque de los patos que estaba a un cuarto de hora de casa de sus abuelos. En menos de cinco minutos estarían aparcando y vería a sus abuelos saliendo al jardín para recibirles. Y así fue. Aun no había bajado del coche cuando vio a su abuela salir a toda velocidad en su dirección.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó Rose abrazando a la mujer de cabello blanco.

Los señores Granger no tenían más familia que Hermione, y la que ella había formado al casarse con Ron y tener hijos. Los dos abuelos adoraban a sus nietos y, a pesar de no vivir en el mundo mágico, tenían mucho contacto con ellos y con toda la familia Weasley. Ésta siempre habían sido muy acogedora y hospitalaria, y ellos se sentían profundamente agradecidos por haber cuidado tan bien de su hija y haberle dado tanto cariño en su época escolar —después también, obviamente—. Estaban tan integrados en la familia que Arthur y Molly pensaron que, ya que sus consuegros estaban ellos dos solos, celebrasen las Navidades con los Weasley.

El trayecto hasta la Madriguera pasó en un suspiro. Los abuelos de Rose no dejaron de hacerle preguntas a su nieta durante todo el viaje, desde qué tal iban los estudios hasta si había encontrado un regalo por fin para su amiga Penny. Intercambiaban cartas muy a menudo y la mayoría de las cosas que Rose les relataba ya se las sabían pero eso no importaba. Era mejor escuchar todas las anécdotas de la boca de su querida nieta que leerlas en un trozo de pergamino.

La charla con sus abuelos durante aquella hora larga distrajo a Rose y le levantó el ánimo, haciéndole olvidarse de James, de Mark y de las grietas de su corazón durante un buen rato. Ahí estaba la clave, en la distracción. Si durante las vacaciones conseguía distraerse lo suficiente con sus primos, tíos y abuelos, entre bromas, imitaciones y parloteo constante, no tendría tiempo para pensar en lo doloroso que era estar cerca de James. Tenía un plan, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron, el recibimiento en la Madriguera fue ruidoso y alegre. Por la puerta torcida de la entrada empezaron a salir Hermione, Percy, Fred, Lily, la abuela Molly, Angelina, Charlie, Roxanne, James... Después de verle salir a él, no fue consciente de quiénes más le siguieron. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la sonrisa de James, y en sus manos —esas manos que antes siempre palpaban su cuerpo y ahora siempre estaban lejos—, y, como solo podía pensar en eso, se olvidaba de respirar y hasta de que estaba en el jardín de casa de sus abuelos y que los grandes brazos de su abuelo Arthur la estaban rodeando.

A Rose le hubiese gustado esquivar a James y no tener que saludarle. Eran un ciento, no se notaría mucho si se escabullía. Pero las cosas no acostumbraban a salir como a ella le gustaba. Fue medio minuto, puede que menos, pero se le antojó eterno. Tras darle un pequeño empujón a Albus, James se acercó a ella y la abrazó, y la besó en la mejilla, y se rió contra su piel mientras le daba la bienvenida y le decía que ya era hora de que llegasen, que Fred y él habían apostado cuánto tardaría el tío Ron esta vez con el coche, y Rose creyó que un remolino gigante se la tragaba. Tan rápido como se había acercado, se alejó para dejar que la tía Audrey la abrazase.

Todo era color y espumillón en la Madriguera. El árbol estaba lleno de bolas y pequeñas figuritas levitaban a su alrededor. Había un montón de regalos a su alrededor envueltos en papeles de llamativos colores. Las paredes habían sido cubiertas por cientos de guirnaldas y el fuego crepitaba al fondo de la sala. Al ser tantos durante esos días, entre todos solían conjurarla para hacerla más grande, igual que hechizaban las tiendas de campaña para tener más espacio cuando se iban de acampada. La mesa estaba a medio poner y un delicioso olor a carne asada lo inundaba todo.

—¡Qué ganas tenía de que llegaras! —gritó Roxanne abrazándola por detrás y apretujándola de forma cariñosa haciendo reír a Rose— Ven, ayúdame a poner esos lazos ahí arriba.

Para cuando la familia Weasley-Delacourt al completo llegó, ya habían terminado de decorar la Madriguera y ahora se estaban entreteniendo encantando a diferentes muñecos navideños que colgaban desde del árbol hasta de la lámpara para que cantasen villancicos. O, al menos, los pobres lo intentaban.

La alegría y el buen humor inundaban cada rincón de aquella casa destartalada que nadie quería arreglar porque a todos les parecía perfecta tal y como era. Había varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y tazas de té por varias mesas y estanterías y, sin darse cuenta, cada vez hablaban más alto y se reían más fuerte. Eso estaba bien. Ayudaba a que el plan de estar distraída de Rose funcionase. No había momento para tristezas o bajones cuando había tanto alboroto, y un olor estupendo salía de la cocina donde sus dos abuelas llevaban encerradas media tarde, y un calor familiar y envolvente les rodeaba.

Era raro. Charlaba con Roxanne, y con Louis, y con Molly, y sonreía, sonreía de verdad, y se reía. Soltaba carcajadas largas y ruidosas por una tontería de Fred o porque Albus se había tropezado entre tanto lazo y tanta guirnalda y casi tira el montón de regalos colocado junto al árbol. Lo estaba pasando bien. Y, al mismo tiempo, una tristeza abrasadora le quemaba los pulmones, como cuando jugaban a ver quién aguantaba más debajo del agua y se estaba quedando sin aire pero no quería que Teddy la ganase. Era la misma sensación, solo que ahora no se le pasaba cuando sacaba la cabeza fuera del agua.

—¡Todo el mundo a la mesa! ¡La cena está lista!

A ese grito, mayores y pequeños trotaron hasta la mesa y se sentaron, haciendo ruido y aplaudiendo al ver aparecer todas esas bandejas llenas de deliciosa comida. Había pavo asado, patatas asadas, empanadas de carne picada, una gran variedad de verduras y, por supuesto, el famoso pudding Weasley de Navidad. Todo acompañado por vino, cerveza de mantequilla y limonada; el agua no era la bebida más popular aquella noche.

Cada cena de Navidad en casa de los Weasley parecía una versión mejorada de la anterior. Todo era buen humor y diversión. Y Rose quería dejarse llevar y contagiarse de toda aquella alegría. De verdad que quería. Pero se sentía como una intrusa en un sueño en el que no debería estar participando. Cada bocado, cada risa, le devolvía como olas el recuerdo de la cena del año pasado, donde James y ella habían compartido algunas de esas miradas que fueron el preludio de lo que sucedería semanas después entre ellos. Este año James no había detenido su mirada en ella menos de segundo y medio.

De pronto, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero descubrió que toda la familia estaba tronchándose de risa. Lucy, al parecer, estaba contando una anécdota de lo más divertida que le había pasado en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Todos en la mesa empezaron a sacar del baúl de los recuerdos anécdotas sobre experiencias que habían tenido en esas clases mientras seguían degustando los deliciosos manjares que había sobre la mesa. Y, entonces, quiso, otra vez, odiar a James, aunque fuese un poquito, por tener más anécdotas que los demás, por reírse más alto y por hacer que el foco de la conversación estuviese en su lado de la mesa. Así era imposible distraerse de él.

—_Gose_, ¿estás bien, _cagiño_? —le preguntó la tía Fleur en un susurro rodeándola con uno de sus brazos.

Rose miró a su tía Fleur y asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, ante lo que su tía la apretó un poco más contra ella y la besó en la cabeza. Medio apegada a su tía, Rose terminó de cenar el pavo y las patatas que tenía en el plato mientras seguía atenta la animada conversación que estaban manteniendo en la mesa. Procuró concentrar su atención en el plato. Aunque no duró demasiado tiempo. La broma anual del tío George estalló justo en ese momento y los aspavientos de la abuela Molly y las carcajadas de los demás comensales no tardaron en acallar cualquier otro sonido en la Madriguera.

Cuando hubieron acabado de cenar, sin recoger, dejando todos los platos encima de la mesa, todos se precipitaron hacia el árbol para abrir los regalos de Navidad. Cientos de regalos se amontonaban a su alrededor y había tantos pares de manos intentando alcanzar uno que ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían si eran suyas o las de uno de sus primos. Rose empezó a abrir sus regalos y comprobó con alegría que todos le gustaban. Un vestido, unos guantes de quidditch, un juego de plumas de colores, y un montón de cosas más.

En medio de todo aquel revuelo de envoltorios y manos, Rose abrió el regalo que le había hecho James. Un libro. Uno de esos libros que había visto en el escaparate de la librería de Hogsmeade y que, estaba segura, James había escogido al azar. No habría pasado más de medio minuto pensando qué le regalaría y, aunque ella había hecho exactamente lo mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Eso le pasaba por tonta. Porque solo puedes sentirte decepcionada cuando esperas algo. Y tenía que haber aprendido ya que con James Sirius Potter tenía que dejar de esperar. Y punto.

—¡Eh, Rose! —la llamó James abriendo uno de sus regalos— ¿Te gusta?

Rose estaba ojiplática. Tanto que solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír como habría hecho si la pregunta hubiese venido de cualquier otro de sus primos. La cuestión era que James no era cualquiera de sus primos. Era el primo con el que había tenido una relación durante meses y del cual había estado —y estaba— profundamente enamorada. No entendía cómo podía hacerlo. Eso de comportarse con normalidad, no lo entendía. La saludaba con efusividad, bromeaba durante la cena y le preguntaba, con todo el morro, si le había gustado su regalo. Y ella, como era tonta, solo era capaz de asentir mientras James se comportaba como si siguiesen siendo los primos que ya no eran.

Y, ¿lo peor de todo?, lo estuvo haciendo durante toda la semana.

Rose intentaba mantenerse ocupada y elegir siempre los lugares en los que él no estaba. Con tanta gente en casa, era imposible no estar distraída. Siempre había algo que hacer y, sino, lo buscaba. Como esa mañana. Después de desayunar, los adultos se habían ido a trabajar —los días no festivos, por mucho que ellos tuviesen vacaciones, sus padres y tíos tenían que ir a trabajar— y sus primos salieron a jugar al quidditch y a echar del jardín a los pocos gnomos insensatos que se agazapaban tras los arbustos. Ella, por lo tanto, decidió ayudar a su abuela a preparar la comida.

Así que Rose se puso el delantal procedió a seguir las indicaciones de su abuela. Habían decidido hacer un delicioso guiso de atún y acompañarlo de varias verduras y patatas al horno. Primero limpiaron y cortaron las verduras y, mientras éstas se iban haciendo a fuego lento, la abuela Molly le mandó limpiar el atún antes de cortarlo en lomos para echarlos a la cazuela mientras ella iba a llevarle un poco de limonada a su abuelo, encerrado en el desván con todos sus cachivaches muggles.

Con las manos bajo el agua para limpiar el atún, escuchó la puerta abrirse y un delicioso olor a tierra y nieve derretida se adentró en la cocina. Antes de girarse ya sabía que era James el que había entrado. Porque James entraba como un huracán, resoplando, haciendo ruido, poniendo sus manazas por todas partes. El corazón pegó tal brincó que se quedó atorado en su garganta, cosa que agradeció, porque la idea de que se le saliese por la boca y se le cayese al fregadero con el chico delante no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Hace un frío que pela —exclamó James juntando sus dos manos, formando un hueco entre ellas, y soplando con vehemencia con la intención de calentarse un poco—. Déjame ponerlas debajo del grifo.

Alucinada, Rose vio como James se acercaba al fregadero y movía la palanquita hacia la derecha para hacer que el agua saliese caliente, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Mmm, mucho mejor —sonrió el chico mientras rodeaba a Rose para coger el trapo que tenía al lado de la tabla donde había dejado al atún para cortarlo para secarse las manos—. ¿Qué estás cocinando?

Rose, de nuevo, le miró alucinada. Pero esta vez no se quedó quieta como un pasmarote y tartamudeando. Esta vez cogió el cuchillo que tenía junto a la tabla de madera y se puso a cortar el atún en filetes tal y como su abuela le había indicado.

—Guiso de atún —le contestó la pelirroja secamente.

—¡Me encanta el guiso de atún de la abuela! Ya creía que no lo haría estas vacaciones —comentó James con despreocupación cogiendo unas cerezas de un bol cercano.

—Sí, qué bien —murmuró Rose sin el menor entusiasmo.

Un silencio bastante tensó se forjó a su alrededor y Rose casi agradeció que aquello sucediese. Era lo más parecido a un momento incómodo normal entre dos ex-novios, o lo que fuese que fuesen ahora, que había tenido con James. Los ojos del chico la perforaban mientras ella seguía cortando el atún con evidente energía.

—Oye, Rose... He estado pensando que... No tenemos por qué seguir así —propuso James de forma casual.

—Así, ¿cómo? —preguntó Rose haciéndose la desentendida.

—Pues así, como si fuésemos desconocidos. Vamos, que somos primos —le recordó James con una de sus medias sonrisas patentadas—. Quiero que volvamos a llevarnos bien, a ser amigos. Como antes. Venga, anda.

Aquello ya era el colmo. ¿Cómo tenía la desfachatez y la poca decencia de decirle que quería que volviesen a llevarse bien, como antes? Rose mantuvo el cuchillo entre la carne del atún y tomó una bocanada de aire mientras decidía qué iba a hacer. Solo tenía dos opciones. Fingir que no le escuchaba hasta que llegase su abuela, asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que dijese como a los tontos, o enfrentarse a él. Llevaba metiendo la cabeza bajo tierra como las avestruces desde hacía mucho tiempo y su estrategia no había funcionado. Quizá era hora de pasar al plan B.

—Como antes —murmuró Rose antes de girarse hasta quedar frente a frente con James, cuchillo en mano—. ¿Quieres que volvamos a ser primos, igual que _antes_? Porque si mal no recuerdo, no se nos dio demasiado bien.

—Oh, vamos, Rose, tú sabes lo que quiero decir —exclamó James manteniendo su tono jovial, más o menos.

—No, no lo sé —abrió mucho los ojos la pelirroja—. Tú sabes tan bien como yo, que nosotros no hemos sabido ser amigos. Nosotros fuimos primos, luego fuimos algo más, y luego ya nada.

—Rose, somos familia. No puedes estar enfadada conmigo eternamente. Si no lo haces por mí, hazlo al menos por los abuelos, y por tus padres y los míos —continuó James—. Podemos volver a ser los mismos primos de antes, nos llevábamos bien.

Tras una breve pausa, Rose volvió a su atún.

—De acuerdo —asintió lentamente la pelirroja mientras cortaba un nuevo filete del atún—. Mark me ha escrito esta mañana y me ha dicho que no podremos vernos hasta que volvamos a Hogwarts, y que es una pena porque tiene mi regalo envuelto desde el día de Navidad. Seguro que es un regalo bonito. Mark siempre...

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —la interrumpió James perdiendo el tono jovial que había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

—¿Te gusta alguna chica? Igual podría ayudarte a que te líes con ella.

—Para —ordenó el chico con voz seria.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber Rose, quien a estas alturas se había vuelto a girar en dirección a James apretando con tanta fuerza el mango del cuchillo que los nudillos se le habían quedado blancos— ¿No es eso lo que hacen los primos? Yo te cuento qué tal me va con Mark y tú me cuentas quién es la siguiente en tu lista para romperle el corazón. ¿Es que no funciona así?

—Deja de comportarte como una cría —esta vez, James había elevado el tono de voz.

—Por favor —entornó los ojos Rose—. Me llevas cinco meses, James, cinco. Y si no te parecía una cría cuando me follabas, no me trates como a una ahora.

—¡Entonces deja de comportarte como si lo fueras!

—Claro, porque tú eres el colmo de la madurez, ¿no? Pues déjame decirte una cosa, si crees que ser un auténtico cabrón es ser maduro, te equivocas. Ser un cabrón solo te convierte en un cabrón.

—Lo nuestro terminó. ¡Supéralo de una vez! Joder, ¿por qué lo tienes que poner todo tan difícil? —gritó James conteniendo el paso que quería dar hacia ella al verla con el cuchillo en la mano.

—¡Porque me duele! —confesó Rose gritando también.

La inesperada confesión de Rose sorprendió a ambos dos por igual y la cocina fue inundada por un silencio muy pesado y tosco.

—Me duele que me hables y me duele que me mires. Me duele hasta estar en la misma habitación que tú —dijo Rose, quebrándosele la voz, pero decidida a mantener la mirada en la del chico—. No lo llevo como una cría, James. Lo llevo como puedo. Así que no se te ocurra volver a llamarme cría solo por intentar arreglar lo que tú rompiste.

James no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada a Rose y se vio obligado a mirar hacia otro lado. Ella no apartó sus ojos de la cara del chico. No pensaba agachar la cabeza. Esta vez no. Iba a mantenerse entera costase lo que costase. Pero el momento no duró mucho.

—Niños —dijo la abuela Molly entrando por la cocina—. ¿Pasa algo?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, James estaba sonriendo y se dirigía hacia su abuela con expresión zalamera.

—Nada, abuela —respondió el chico alegremente—. ¿Vas a hacer natillas de postre?

Con rabia contenida, Rose dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla junto al atún y abandonó la cocina. Al salir, pudo escuchar a su abuela llamarla pero James le quitó importancia y empezó a hablarle sobre que los elfos de Hogwarts nunca podrían superar sus riquísimos platos. Eso pareció distraerla porque pudo llegar a su cuarto sin ningún problema.

El corazón aun le latía violentamente dentro de su pecho cuando cerró la puerta. Aun no podía creer que hubiese sido capaz de decirle todo eso a James. Desde que habían terminado, las únicas veces que habían hablado había sido en el comedor, ya que no les quedaba más remedio que aparentar normalidad y, aun así, las palabras intercambiadas habían sido mínimas, y, obviamente, en el campo de quidditch. Nada más.

Siempre había creído que le había faltado eso. Uno de esos momentos incómodos que tenían las parejas tras una ruptura. Una discusión que acabase a gritos. Esas cosas. Pensaba que le ayudaría a sentirse normal, mejor. Pero no se sentía ni normal ni, mucho menos, mejor. Porque a ella le dolía exactamente igual que antes.

Al principio, después de que James la dejase, Rose estuvo absolutamente descolocada. Era como si no hubiese terminado de procesar lo que había pasado. Porque no entendía cómo había podido suceder. Un día la quería y al día siguiente, de repente... ya no. Así, sin más. Pasó horas enteras repasando todo cuanto había hecho los días anteriores a la ruptura, intentando hallar ese crimen horrible que había cometido para que James, de pronto, dejase de quererla. Pero iba en serio.

Se sentía incapaz de aceptar que ya no había un él y un ella. La única forma que tuvo Rose de lidiar con los primeros días fue seguir la misma rutina que cuando estaba con James y, sobre todo, fingir que James seguía queriéndola. Puede que así sobreviviese.

—¡Merlín, estoy empapada!

Roxanne entró como un huracán en la habitación que durante esos días compartían junto con Dominique y Molly. Empezó a desvestirse antes de llegar al armario y Rose, sobresaltada, solo pudo quedarse mirándola sin apenas parpadear.

—Tu hermano es un tramposo, que lo sepas. Me ha tirado un montón de veces de la escoba. Casi me parto la crisma. Menos mal que Teddy estaba ahí y ha parado las caídas. Y luego Louis ha montado una con uno de los gnomos que... ¡Hey, Rose! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Roxanne interrumpiendo su monólogo y chasqueando los dedos delante de su prima.

Todo cuanto pudo hacer Rose en ese momento fue asentir, y encogerse de hombros. Roxanne se puso rápidamente una de las camisetas arrugadas que había metido como una pelota en el armario y se sentó junto a su prima. Sabía que algo no andaba bien con Rose. Había intentado sacar el tema unas cuantas veces pero ella lo había esquivado con maestría. Aunque no lograba engañarla. Llevaba demasiadas semanas viéndola apagada, y triste, e infeliz. Puede que la gente pensase que todo le iba fenomenal, que sacaba buenas notas, que era un fenómeno jugando al quidditch, que tenía un novio ideal. Pero si todo fuese tan maravilloso, no tendría esa cara.

—Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó acariciándole la cara y, en vista de que la única respuesta de Rose fue un encogerse de hombros y negar levemente con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia arriba, Roxanne se vio obligada a atraerla hacia ella y envolverla entre sus brazos— Vamos, Rose, dime qué te pasa. ¿Por qué estás así? Rose, por favor, dime qué...

—Ahora no, ¿vale? Por favor —pidió Rose manteniéndose unida a su prima por el abrazo.

Cuando vio que Roxanne no decía nada, que simplemente suspiraba y la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, Rose pensó que tenía que tener peor pinta de lo que pensaba para que su prima hubiese dejado de insistir con tanta facilidad.

* * *

_¡Tadaaaaaá! ¡Y hasta aquí llega el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué pensáis sobre la pelea? ¡Quiero saber todas vuestras opiniones y teorías! Todo lo que queráis comentar sobre el capítulo, dejadlo en un **review** en el cuadradito que veis ahí abajo *_*_

_La primera mitad del capítulo relata, esencialmente** lo que siente Rose** respecto a pasar la Navidad con James y todo lo que eso le remueve por dentro. Además, vemos a James comportándose exactamente igual que en el primer capítulo, de forma alegre y despreocupada. Peeeero, cuando llegamos a la segunda parte del capítulo, las cosas cambian un poquito. James intenta hablar con Rose para que "vuelvan a la normalidad" y es ahí donde tienen la **primera confrontación** desde que rompieron. Y salen a la luz muchas cosas._

_Antes de despedirme ya, os recuerdo que cuanto más reviews me dejéis, mayor será la inspiración para escribir y, por lo tanto, la velocidad a la que suba el siguiente capítulo._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


	3. Lo que les falta a los parches

_¡Hoooola! ¿Cómo están mis queridas lectoras? Espero que estas semanitas que hemos pasado sin leernos hayan sido estupendas para vosotras y no hayan estado tan pasadas por agua como las mías; nos sustituyeron los autobuses por canoas._

_Antes de dejaros con el tercer capítulo del fic, quiero dar las gracias por sus bonitos reviews a **RoseMalfoy-Granger Patonus, Ishbel, Ivom, Lui Nott, Mede Freaky, CarlaMelina, damcastillo, IloveGingerBoys, jwp** y una **personita anónima** que no dejó su nombre. _

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Lo que les falta a los parches**

Los días siguientes al incidente en la cocina, Rose no solo tuvo que preocuparse de esquivar a James de forma disimulada, sino también de evitar a Roxanne todo lo posible para que no la arrinconase y la sometiese a un tercer grado que le haría confesar hasta un asesinato que no había cometido. El tiempo pasaba muy lento en la Madriguera y la tensión que se agarrotaba en torno a sus músculos era cada vez mayor. Por suerte, encontró numerosas cosas con las que mantenerse ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y, el resto, se limitaba a hacer unos deberes que ella misma se había autoimpuesto para rellenar esos huecos que eran las horas libres.

Rose nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de que terminasen las vacaciones de Navidad como aquel día de vuelta a Hogwarts. El trayecto hasta la estación de King's Cross lo pasó rezando para que Penny ya estuviese en el andén cuando llegase. La había echado mucho de menos. Adoraba a su familia pero necesitaba a su mejor amiga. Ella había pasado esas fiestas visitando a su familia paterna en Canadá y no se habían visto desde el último día de clase. Y, aunque ella no supiese nada, solamente por estar en silencio cerca de ella y saber que la tenía ahí si la necesitaba, ya se sentía un poquito mejor.

No tenía ni idea de quién cogía los recados ahí arriba pero quien quiera que fuese debía de haberle hecho caso porque, cuando llegó al andén, Penny estaba intentando subir la maleta al tren. Dejándole la suya a su madre, Rose se precipitó hacia su amiga y la abrazó por la espalda mientras la balanceaba a un lado y a otro.

—¡Rose! —gritó Penny con tanta emoción que soltó la maleta y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su amiga— Por Merlin, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos!

—¡Oh, y yo a ti! —exclamó Rose separándose de ella lo suficiente para poder verla— ¡Pero qué morena estás! ¿Seguro que tú no te has ido al Caribe?

Las dos amigas rieron y empezaron a hablar llenas de emoción. Mejor dicho, Penny hablaba y Rose escuchaba atentamente. Vale que no había sido mucho el tiempo que habían estado separadas pero teniendo en cuenta que pasaban las veinticuatro horas del día juntas en el colegio, pasar un par de semanas lejos la una de la otra era una eternidad. Sin dejar de hablar, entre las dos consiguieron subir la maleta de Penny en el tren y, después, Rose le pidió que esperase un momento mientras iba a despedirse de sus padres y a coger su propia maleta.

Aun faltaba un ratito para que el tren saliese pero ya estaba empezando a llegar gente y Rose quería encontrar un compartimento vacío antes de que apareciese Mark. Igual, con un poco de suerte, se entretenía con sus amigos mientras la buscaba y podía retrasar su reencuentro hasta su llegada a Hogsmeade.

Una vez hubieron acomodado las maletas en la parte alta del compartimento, las dos se sentaron, una en frente de la otra, y empezaron a hablar, poniéndose al día. Penny no calló en la hora y cuarto siguiente. Le estuvo contando con detalle todo lo que había hecho durante sus vacaciones. Las Navidades en Canadá no eran muy distintas a las del Reino Unido pero sus abuelos, según sus propias palabras, eran bastante hippies y las celebraciones habían sido un tanto particulares.

Penny estaba en medio de una anécdota ocurrida en unos grandes almacenes cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe. Mark McLaggen acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Nunca dijimos que Rose fuese una chica con suerte.

—¡Merlin! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te llevo buscando desde que hemos salido —dijo Mark cogiendo la mano de Rose y levantándola para darle un beso y rodearla con sus brazos.

—Ay, lo siento, perdóname —se disculpó Rose cabizbaja—. Es que me he encontrado con Penny en el andén y ya sabes cómo somos cuando nos ponemos a hablar.

—No pasa nada —se encogió de hombros Mark, demasiado contento de volver a verla, y la atrajo hacia él para darle otro beso—. Te he echado de menos.

—Sí... Yo también —susurró Rose, no sabiendo cuándo se había convertido en algo tan fácil mentir.

—Qué ganas tenía de verte. Espera un momento, voy a por tu regalo —dijo Mark saliendo del compartimento sin darle tiempo a Rose siquiera a asentir.

—Si hubieses mostrado un poco más de entusiasmo, esto parecería un funeral.

La voz de Penny sobresaltó a Rose de tal forma que pegó un pequeño brinco mientras se giraba para poder mirarla. Por un acto reflejo, se giró para comprobar que Mark, efectivamente, se había ido. Sabía que su amiga nunca la hubiese puesto en una situación tan comprometida como aquella con su novio delante, pero su cuello giró antes de que fuese consciente de que estaba mirando la puerta.

—¿Qué...? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando su amiga y añadió sonriendo:— Anda, no digas tonterías.

—Rose, vosotros... estáis bien, ¿verdad? Sino... me lo contarías...

Los ojos de Penny dijeron más de lo que habían dicho sus palabras, incluso mucho más de lo que se escondían tras ellas. No solo había hecho esa pregunta encubierta sobre si confiaba o no en ella. Sino también esa necesidad que destellaban sus ojos de saber que los príncipes azules existen y que los cuentos de hadas, al fin y al cabo, no son cosas de niños, que son algo en lo que se puede creer, porque pasa, y es real.

—Claro que estamos bien —dijo Rose con un tono de voz lleno de convicción y optimismo, mirando fijamente a su amiga, sonriendo—. Sabes que si algo pasase, serías la primera a la que se lo contaría, ¿o no?

Se había acostumbrado tanto a mentir, a necesitar usar una mentira para tapar otra, que lo sentía algo tan natural como antes lo era decir la verdad. Su vida durante los últimos meses había estado cimentada sobre un montón de mentiras que estaban tan perfectamente enmarañadas que habían acabado conformando un mundo propio donde no existía otra alternativa que seguir mintiendo, porque sino todo se vendría abajo.

Las palabras de Rose parecieron calmar a Penny, porque su semblante cambió al instante y sonrió. Antes de que pudiese añadir algo, Mark apareció en la puerta. Llevaba las manos a la espalda y, por lo que se asomaba sobre sus hombros, parecía un regalo bastante grande. Penny se despidió brevemente, guiñándoles un ojo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Siéntate —pidió Mark, con impaciencia apenas contenida.

Rose obedeció y se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado Penny mientras Mark colocaba el regalo en su regazo. Por la longitud del mismo pudo adivinar lo que era pero se quedó callada mientras miraba a Mark, que la apremiaba a que lo abriese. Al hacerlo, Rose se encontró una preciosa escoba de madera lustrada con sus iniciales escritas en el mango. Era la última del mercado y, probablemente, le habría costado una fortuna.

—¡Por Merlin! Mark, esto es demasiado. No puedo aceptarlo —se disculpó Rose, pareciéndole un regalo excesivo a pesar de la buena intención del chico.

—¡Pero es un regalo! Yo quiero hacértelo. Anda, alégrate un poquito —dijo Mark tiernamente mientras le sonreía y le hacía un cariño en la barbilla.

Ante aquel gesto, Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Era adorable. Se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso, suave y lento, mientras murmuraba un gracias contra sus labios. Aunque no se detuvo mucho tiempo en el beso, porque unas voces muy escandalosas empezaron a acercarse cada vez más. Reconoció una de las voces. No sabía cómo era capaz de hacerlo. Casi sin oírla, su cerebro parecía haber desarrollado alguna clase de filtro que podía identificar la voz de James en cualquier situación. Cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana, James pasaba junto a sus amigos.

Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Rose estaba en ese compartimento. Continuó andando, charlando a voces y riendo, y fue entonces cuando a Rose, sin saber por qué sus neuronas habían conectado esas dos ideas, le vino a la memoria los regalos que James le había hecho mientras estaban juntos. Aunque no había sido hasta ese mismo momento cuando había descubierto que eran regalos. Porque eran tonterías. Tonterías preciosas que ella no había entendido.

Cada día, cuando se veían, James sacaba algo del bolsillo para ella. Cosas como siete knuts de cucarachas de golosina, o una ramita de almendro con las flores empezando a abrirse. A veces ni eso. A veces eran cosas más pequeñas aun, como dos cerezas que había robado de las cocinas cuando había ido a trastear por allí o una página del profeta que tenía una publicidad que le había hecho gracia al leerla. Tonterías. Pero todas y cada una de ellas le decían a gritos que mientras él había estado haciendo lo que fuese durante aquel día, se había acordado de ella y le había llevado algo para que ella supiese que había estado en su cabeza.

Ese descubrimiento la golpeó como una bludger y se sintió aun más confusa que antes. Porque, ahora, sí que no entendía nada. Y el no saber, el dudar en realidad, hacía que aflorase en su interior algo que no se podía permitir: la esperanza. Porque la esperanza en realidad era algo horrible. Siempre había creído que la esperanza era algo bueno, algo positivo, ese algo que te empuja a seguir luchando cuando las cosas se ponían feas. La esperanza es la creencia de que las cosas van a mejorar, que hay que tener paciencia, que va a llegar. Pero cuando eso que esperas no llega, cuando, si llega algo, es todo lo contrario de lo que querías, la caída vuelve a ser tan fuerte, y tienes aun tantos moretones mal curados, que recuperarse, esta vez, duele aun mucho más que antes.

Y Rose no podía permitir que eso pasase. No sabía si sería capaz de recuperarse esta vez. Así que se prometió a sí misma no dejar que una sola brizna de esperanza volviese a alimentase dentro de ella. Nunca más. Además, no es como si le quedase demasiada esperanza después de la bronca que habían tenido en la cocina de la Madriguera —aquello había sido el cinismo elevado a la máxima potencia—. Aunque, en realidad, ésta debería haberse desintegrado por completo el día que James la dejó.

_Rose estaba esperándole, en el aula de siempre, impaciente. Llevaban dos días en los que apenas habían podido cruzar cuatro palabras y ya le echaba muchísimo de menos. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible echar tanto de menos a alguien. Tanto que parecía que te faltaba medio cuerpo. No pensaba dejar que volviese a pasar un solo día sin que tuviesen un rato para estar juntos, a solas. No le gustaba echarle de menos._

_En cuanto el pelo alborotado de James apareció por la puerta, Rose corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su cuello mientras sus piernas buscaban enredarse alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios se lanzaron en picado contra los suyos, besándole con ansías y necesidad, como si estuviese famélica después de pasar una semana entera sin comer. Así es como estaba Rose después de pasar dos días sin besar ni estar entre los brazos de James._

—_Dios, cómo te echaba de menos —susurró Rose contra sus labios._

_James negó con la cabeza y, cogiendo la cara de Rose entre sus manos, la apartó. Con movimientos algo bruscos, James la dejó en el suelo, dejando a la pelirroja totalmente descolocada. Normalmente, después de estar más de un día separados, James entraba arrasando todo a su paso hasta que conseguía llegar hasta ella y la besaba hasta dejarla sin respiración, hasta robarle el alma. Pero esta vez era diferente. Él no la había agarrado como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ni tampoco la había besado con ganas. Había dejado que ella le besase, con un algo extraño en sus labios, y después la había apartado._

—_Rose... no —dijo James, empujándola suavemente lejos de él y mirándola serio, y algo más._

—_¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rose sin entender nada, confundida, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho._

—_No quiero seguir contigo, Rose —soltó James, así, sin más. _

—_¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo que no quieres seguir conmigo? ¿Qué estás diciendo, James?_

_La voz de Rose sonaba desorientada. Era como si, de repente, todo su mundo de luz se hubiese visto envuelto por una niebla espesa y oscura que no le dejaba ver nada a su alrededor. Así que se quedó quieta, sin moverse, callada. Porque cuando no puedes ver nada, y avanzas aunque sea un solo pasa, te puedes caer. Y ella necesitaba quedarse exactamente donde estaba para que, cuando la niebla se fuese, pudiese verle. _

—_Estoy diciendo que se acabó. Y ya está —dijo James con una simpleza tan aplastante que Rose se sintió profundamente mareada. _

—_No hablas en serio. No va en serio —se autoconvenció Rose, intentando sonreír, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo._

—_¿Te parece ésta la cara de alguien que no va en serio? _

_La forma en la que James hizo la pregunta le hizo sentirse la mar de tonta. Se lo decía como quien está repitiendo a un niño pequeño algo que no ha entendido la primera vez. Y el tono con el que se lo decía le helaba la sangre. James nunca le había hablado así, nunca. Era más fácil creer que alguien le había lanzado un Imperius y obligado a decirle todo eso, a creer que lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia. Pero a James no le habían maldecido. Era él quien hablaba, nadie más. Y eso la hirió tanto que su cerebro era incapaz de enlazar dos frases seguidas._

—_Pero si... Nosotros... Estamos bien —consiguió articular Rose._

—_No. Bien estás tú. Yo lo que estoy es cansado de ti._

—_Mientes —murmuró Rose, con voz temblorosa, acercándose a James—. No te creo. _

—_¿Que no me crees? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga para que me creas? ¿Que me he cansado de follar contigo? ¿Que no quiero seguir fingiendo estar enamorado de ti? ¿Que no quiero nada más de ti? _

_A medida que James hablaba, los ojos de Rose se fueron inundando de lágrimas hasta nublarle la vista. Cada pregunta, cada palabra pronunciada, era como un puñal hincándose en su carne y atravesándole los órganos de forma irreparable._

—_¿Sigo o ya me crees?_

_Rose, que había tenido que apartar la mirada, volvió a fijar sus grandes ojos azules en los oscuros de James y sintió cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara y se escurrían por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. La impasividad con la que James la miraba, con algo oscuro, como un mar revuelto, escondido tras sus pupilas, le habían clavado los pies al suelo. Porque, igual, y solo igual, si fuese algo que fuese capaz de entender, podría asimilarlo. Pero esto no tenía ningún sentido. Hacía dos días habían estado comiéndose a besos, diciéndose lo mucho que se querían, y ahora, de repente, sin venir a cuento, él venía con ésas. _

—_Sí, sigue —murmuró Rose sin apartarle la mirada—. Sigue hasta que pueda creer que lo que me dices es cierto. Vamos, sigue. ¡Sigue!_

_James se pasó la mano por la cara, restregándosela y perdiendo el control, como a quien le sale algo mal cuando tenía pensado que los acontecimientos sucederían de un modo diferente._

—_Mira, Rose, no lo pongas difícil. Lo hemos pasado bien. Muy bien, ¿vale? Pero ya está —se encogió James de hombros, quitándole importancia a sus propias palabras—. Los dos sabíamos que esto lo hacíamos solo para divertirnos y que acabaría más pronto que tarde._

—_¿Los dos? ¿Qué dos? Porque yo no lo sabía. Para mí no fue ningún juego._

—_Oh, vamos, ¿qué era lo que esperabas? ¿Creías que íbamos a envejecer juntos o algo parecido? —preguntó James no sin cierta burla en su voz— Esto no es uno de tus putos libros de cuentos. Ni tú eres una princesa, ni yo soy tu príncipe. Y aquí no va a haber ningún felices para siempre._

_Por mucho que le doliesen las palabras de James, Rose seguía sin poder creer que lo que le estaba diciendo fuese cierto. Tenía que haber algo más. Todo lo que habían vivido se reproducía en su cabeza y, segundo tras segundo, todos estos recuerdos la convencían de que él la quería. Y si la quería, eso solo podía significar que le estaba mintiendo. _

—_Tú me quieres —dijo Rose entre lágrimas, pero con una gran aplomo, dando otro paso hacia James, obligándole a mirarla—. Sé que me quieres. Dime por qué me estás diciendo estas cosas. No lo dices en serio. Porque tú me quieres. Tú me quieres._

_James estaba procesando lo que estaba diciéndole Rose y parecía que una auténtica batalla campal se estaba librando dentro de él. Se quedó callado durante un rato y eran tantas las expresiones que surcaban su rostro que resultaban indescifrables. Al cabo de no supo exactamente cuántos segundos, James se inclinó hacia ella y la miró duramente a los ojos._

—_Yo no te quiero, Rose —dijo James con voz ronca—. Te puede querer igual que quiero a Lucy o a Fred. Pero nada más. No estoy enamorado de ti, y nunca lo he estado. _

_Rose sintió como si alguien le pegase una patada bien fuerte en la boca del estómago, de ésas que te quitan la respiración, porque se había quedado sin respiración. Se quedó mirándole, sin expresión, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, notando cómo éstas encontraban su camino por entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su ombligo. Quería decirle algo. Quería exigirle que le dijese la verdad. Quería gritarle que dejase de mentir, que le hacía daño, que le dolía, le dolía mucho. Incluso abrió su boca, una, dos, tres veces, en intentos vanos. Pero quedó en eso. En intentos. Porque no pudo decir nada. _

_Así que no lo dijo. _

_Asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. No dijo una sola palabra y tampoco miró atrás. Simplemente, giró la manilla y salió de aquella clase sintiendo como los latidos de su maltrecho corazón eran lo único que le recordaban que estaba viva._

Cuando se montó en el carruaje que les conduciría desde la estación de Hogsmeade hasta las puertas de Hogwarts, Rose había decidido que ya era suficiente, que ya era hora de dejar de buscar unas respuestas que no llegarían, que las cosas no iban a cambiar por mucho que le diese vueltas. Que había llegado el momento de meter a James y todos sus recuerdos en un baúl y echar la llave, y tirarla bien lejos, y cavar un agujero muy hondo, y enterrarlo ahí para que no pudiese encontrarle ni por casualidad. Y de enamorarse de Mark. Tenía que enamorarse de Mark aunque eso significase que tuviese que sacrificar muchas partes de ella misma.

* * *

_¡Tatatachán tachaaaaaán! ¡Nooooooo! ¡No me matéis aun, por favor! Apagad las antorchas y escuchadme jajajaja. Sé que el famoso flashback del que hablé en **twitter (basileyas)** no es lo que esperabais (no ha sido momento bonito T_T) pero todo tiene su razón de ser. Solo os diré que **no os enfadéis mucho con James** ni seáis demasiado duras con él. **Confiad en él solo un poquito más**. Todo llegará :3._

_Recapitulando, Rose se ha pasado el resto de sus **vacaciones evitando a James y a Roxanne** (lógico por su parte XD) y, por fin, están volviendo a Hogwarts. **Intenta evitar a Mark** pero éste la encuentra igualmente y le da un **regalo** que le hace recordar los no regalos que le hacía James, todas esas tonterías diarias. Y... (redoble de tambores) ¡**el flashback**! No cualquier flashback, sino el flashback de la **ruptura**, así que ya sabemos la forma tan horrible en la que James dejó a Rose (sí, sí, fue muy cruel, lo reconozco). Ahora, Rose está dispuesta a estar al 200% en su relación con Mark, lo que sea para enamorarse de él._

_Ahora mismo también estoy trabajando en un **minific de viñetas Romione**, que se llama Only If You Told Me To. Si os gusta esta pareja, pasaos por allí *_* También ando trabajando (ahora estoy atascada en realidad XD) en un **Blaise&Pansy**, que es una pareja que me fascina, así que espero que prontito podáis leer la historia. Maaaaás, una pequeña** sorpresita** que también está abandonada pero que espero poder escribir, aunque sea en Semana Santa. Mi vida muggle ahora mismo está muy ajetreada pero voy a intentar escribir todo cuando pueda, ¡prometido!_

_Por último, no olvideis dejarme un** review** para ver qué os parecido el capítulo. **¡Quiero saber todas vuestras opiniones!** Quiero saber qué os ha parecido Rose, qué habéis pensado del regalo de Mark y los recuerdos que le vienen a la cabeza a nuestra querida pelirroja y, por supuesto, ¡qué opináis del flashback/ruptura!_

_Un besazo y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


	4. Medidas desesperadas

_¡Hooola, mis queridas lectoras! ¿Cómo habéis estado durante estas dos semanitas? Espero que hayais tenido una buena entrada en la primavera y que, ahora que ya es (o se acerca la Semana Santa, depende del sitio), aprovechéis para descansar un poquito y pasarlo bien, ¡que nos lo merecemos!_

_Antes de dejaros con el cuarto capítulo del fic, quiero dar las gracias por sus bonitos reviews: **jime, aleejandraa, damcastillo, Mede Freaky, Lui Nott, Fefi29, Ishbel, anita675, lunaticanit** y **Cris Snape**. ¡Nos vemos abajo!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Medidas desesperadas**

Decir que estaba nerviosa, sería un eufemismo. Esa noche sería la noche. La noche en la que haría el amor con su novio por primera vez.

No era algo que hubiese decidido a la ligera. No se había levantado esa mañana y, de repente, se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea acostarse con Mark. Para nada. Era algo que llevaba pensando desde que habían vuelto al colegio después de Navidad, cuando había decidido que era hora de que se olvidase de James para siempre y se enamorase definitivamente de Mark.

Lo había meditado largamente y todas y cada una de las reflexiones la habían llevado al mismo punto. Tenía que acostarse con él. Nada hasta ahora había servido para enamorarse de Mark, así que tenía que tirar del último as que tenía en la manga. Y si eso suponía tener que acostarse con él, eso es lo que haría. Si ésa era la última oportunidad que tenía para enamorarse de Mark, la aprovecharía. Porque, quizá, existía la posibilidad de que cuando sintiese a Mark sobre ella, dentro de ella, sintiese todo ese amor que él sentía por ella, y, quizá, era posible, que se sintiese tan amada que no tuviese otra opción que quererle también. Porque, recordaba, que nunca se sentía más amada por James que cuando hacían el amor. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro. Si alguien le preguntase qué era el amor verdadero, respondería que era eso, sin dudarlo un solo instante.

Quizá funcionaba. No. Iba a funcionar. Eso es. Iba a funcionar.

Llevaba planeándolo toda la semana. Había decidido que el lugar perfecto sería la torre de astronomía, no porque a ella le apeteciese especialmente, sino porque era el lugar preferido del castillo de Mark. Prepararía una cena romántica, con velitas y todas esas cosas que se suponen que ayudan a caldear el ambiente. Los elfos domésticos habían accedido a ayudarla con la parte de la comida, así que ella solo tenía que preocuparse por la mesa y las sillas. Y, por supuesto, montaría una especie de jayma bajo la cual colocaría algunos cojines y mantas.

Era un auténtico lío, lo sabía. Una locura, más bien. Pero las otras opciones eran las aulas vacías o la sala de los menesteres. Y prefería revolcarse con Mark entre las escamas de sirenas y los corazones triturados de dragones que había en el aula de pociones antes que hacerlo en el mismo lugar donde había hecho el amor con James, una, y otra, y otra vez. Ni hablar.

Con una gran sonrisa que se dirigió a ella misma en el espejo para animarse, Rose salió del cuarto de baño y vio a Penny sentada en la cama con aspecto somnoliento. Casi le entraron ganas de echarse a reír, entre lo nerviosa que estaba y la cara de su amiga, no sería difícil. Se acercó con pasitos pequeños hasta ella y le puso la mano suavemente en el hombro.

—Nena... Vamos, tenemos que ir a desayunar o llegaremos tarde —dijo Rose cuando vio que Penny había abierto los ojos.

—Sí —farfulló Penny de forma perezosa—. Si estaba despierta, solo te estaba esperando. ¿Estás lista? Has tardado una eternidad.

Las dos chicas salieron del dormitorio de las chicas de sexto curso de Gryffindor y, cuando hubieron bajado las escaleras, vieron que solo había un par de personas en la sala común. La mayoría estaría ya desayunando. Sentado a la mesa, había un chico de quinto año con unas ojeras aun más kilométricas que el pergamino que estaba escribiendo. Seguro que el pobrecito había pasado toda la noche haciendo deberes y estudiando, si es que quinto era un auténtico infierno. Rose no quería ni pensar cómo sería séptimo. James no parecía muy... ¡No! Alto. Ni un solo pensamiento más sobre James. No está permitido.

—Oye, ¿te parece si esta noche atracamos las cocinas y vemos unas pelis en la sala de los menesteres? Yo me encargo de tomar prestado el trasto ése del aula de estudios muggles —río Penny mientras miraba a Rose caminar a su lado, bromeando—. ¿Qué me dices? Noche de chicas.

—Oh, verás —murmuró Rose, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, y carraspeó para sonar totalmente decidida—. Es que esta noche voy a... Quiero hacerle una cena romántica a Mark y, bueno, quizá, he estado pensando que, bueno, igual nosotros dos podríamos... ya sabes.

Penny se quedó mirando a su amiga en silencio durante medio segundo sin reaccionar; cuando lo hizo soltó un pequeño grito de emoción contenida y se echó a reír de forma divertida.

—Con que ya sé —bromeó alzando las cejas de forma sugerente de forma continua, sin dejar de caminar—. Así que... vas a abandonarme esta noche. Prefieres tener una noche salvaje con Mark antes que pasarla conmigo viendo películas de dibujos y comiendo porquerías... Ufff, tienes razón. Yo tampoco me elegiría.

Rose soltó una carcajada mientras sentía que el calor de sus mejillas se extendía por toda su cara, su cuello y sus orejas. Penny la estaba mirando divertida pero, enseguida, notó que su expresión se volvía un poco más serie y que inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella como si lo que estaba a punto de decirle fuese confidencial.

—¿Cuándo lo pensaste? En fin, no lo digo para que te eches atrás ni nada parecido, ¡me encanta Mark!, eso ya lo sabes. Solo quiero saber si estás segura sobre esto. Porque, bueno, acuérdate, antes, cada vez que lo mencionaba, ¡en broma!, no te hacía ninguna gracia. Me mirabas como si estuvieses esperando poder lanzarme rayos con los ojos. Por eso, bueno, me ha parecido raro que no me dijeses antes, que lo estabas considerando, ya sabes.

—Bueno, es que las cosas han cambiado —sonrió Rose quedamente, con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé cómo explicarlo. Supongo que soy yo la que ha cambiado. Porque, bueno, él me quiere. Me quiere de verdad, ¿sabes? Y yo también a él —la mentira se atoró en su garganta—. Y... ahora estamos mejor que nunca, y quiero hacerlo. Últimamente es algo que ha venido a mi cabeza con tanta naturalidad que casi parece peor si no lo hago, ¿entiendes? Estoy totalmente segura de lo que voy a hacer.

Era curioso que incluso aunque se estuviese diciendo la verdad, pudiese estar mintiendo al mismo tiempo. Porque, sí, las cosas habían cambiado, porque ella había cambiado, y Mark la quería, y ella a él —aunque no fuese de la misma forma—. ¡Y estaban bien! De verdad que lo estaban. Las cosas entre los dos eran maravillosas, porque Mark era perfecto y ella lo intentaba con más fuerzas que nunca. Y quería hacerlo, aunque no por las razones que Penny pensaba, sino porque no había otra alternativa.

Seguro que a Einstein se le ocurrió la teoría de la relatividad en una situación similar.

—En ese caso... —empezó Penny con una media sonrisa— No me queda más remedio que ser magnánima y perdonarte por abandonarme esta noche, con la condición de que mañana me cuentes todos los detalles. Bueno, casi todos, guárdate alguno. No necesito saberlo todo.

Rose soltó una pequeña carcajada y Penny no tardó en acompañarla mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros y la atraía hacia ella. Mirándola de reojo, Rose pensó que aquella camiseta que le compró un día en el mercadilla de Portobello Road, en uno de sus paseos por el Londres muggle, que decía que era la mejor amiga del mundo, no se equivocaba. Sabía que pasara lo que pasase, Penny la apoyaría absolutamente en todo. Y, a pesar de eso, le mentía de forma descarada. ¿Qué clase de persona era que era capaz de decirle una mentira cada dos frases a su mejor amiga?

No es como si no lo hubiese intentando. Lo había hecho mucho veces. Pero todas y cada una de ellas se había terminado echando para atrás. Admitir uno mismo que lo que hace está mal es una cosa; admitirlo delante de otra persona, por mucho que esa persona fuese tu mejor amiga, lo cambiaba absolutamente todo. El simple hecho de decir en voz alta que estaba teniendo una relación con James, su primo, lo complicaría todo. Porque le haría ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Y no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a las consecuencias que eso traería consigo.

Además... estaba el miedo. Estaba aterrada por lo que Penny pudiese pensar de ella. Seguro que, si se lo contaba, incluso aunque le sorprendiese y le costase digerirlo en un principio, la apoyaría en todo y la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitase. Es que no tenía la más mínima duda. Pero también estaba segura de que, en el fondo, conscientemente o no, le parecería algo repulsivo, enfermizo, nauseabundo y horrible. Eso es lo que le daba miedo. Eso es lo que le provocaba el ataque de pánico que le hacía echarse atrás cada vez que se decidía a contárselo. Porque prefería vivir con la culpa que le carcomía por dentro por mentirle, que con la incertidumbre de que, en realidad, le diese asco por lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué Roxanne te mira como si le hubieses quitado una snitch delante de sus narices?

La pregunta de Penny le hizo percatarse a Rose de que acababan de entrar en el Gran Comedor y que su prima estaba caminando hacia la puerta, o sea, hacia ellas, con esa misma expresión del tratamiento de silencio —y de hielo— que le llevaba dando desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones y Roxanne no había conseguido someterla a un interrogatorio de tercer grado por haberla encontrado llorando en su cuarto después de lo sucedido con James.

Rose odiaba que Roxanne estuviese enfadada con ella pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ir a donde ella e inventarse una historia lacrimógena que justificase el estado en el que la había encontrado? ¿Achacarlo todo a sus hormonas alteradas? ¿Fingir que habían sido las cebollas las que le habían hecho llorar al cocinar? O, mucho mejor, podría decirle la verdad y así el tratamiento de hielo evolucionaría a un tratamiento de casco polar. No podía decirle la verdad y tampoco mentirle. No, hablar con ella no era una opción.

Con la respiración casi contenida, la pelirroja vio a su prima pasar por su lado sin ni siquiera murmurar un escueto buenos días. Sin querer darle mayor importancia delante de Penny, simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó andando en dirección a su lugar en la mesa para el desayuno.

—Ni idea. Tendrá un mal día, una mala semana, en realidad—intentó bromear Rose—. Bah, seguro que no es nada. Le habrán puesto un _Supera las Expectativas_ en lugar de un _Extraordinario_ en alguna redacción y ya sabes lo en serio que se toma las cosas.

A unos cuantos metros de donde Penny estaba empezando a sentarse, Rose vio la cabeza rubia de Mark.

—¿Me esperas un momento? Voy a saludar a Mark y ya vengo.

Antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Rose había dejado a Penny con la jarra del zumo de calabaza en una jarra, un vaso en la otra y la mirada donde hacia un segundo estaba su amiga. Mientras caminaba los pasos que la separaban de Mark, se infundió de valor una vez más y apretó ese pequeño botón que tenía en el cerebro para cambiar el chip y hacer, exactamente, lo que tenía que hacer.

—Hola —saludó cariñosa, abrazándole por el cuello por detrás, pegada a su espalda—. Buenos días.

—Hey, buenos días —dijo Mark, sonriéndole embelesado mientras giraba la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarla—. Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

—No, no, estoy desayunando con Penny —le señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde estaba su amiga y acercó sus labios a su oreja—. Solo he venido a decirte que no hagas planes esta noche.

Casi pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió a Mark de pies a cabeza ante sus palabras.

—¿Planeas algo? —murmuró él bajito también, para asegurarse de que sus amigos, por mucho que estuviesen en su conversación, no les oían.

—Es una sorpresa —susurró Rose lentamente y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, junto a su oreja—. A las nueve en la torre de astronomía. No llegues tarde.

Por la cara que se le quedó a Mark, Rose no tenía ninguna duda de que sería puntual. A las nueve en punto, haciendo gala de la intachable puntualidad británica, el chico tocó a la puerta de la terraza de la torre de astronomía.

—¡Un momento! —gritó Rose lanzando un último hechizo para ambientar el lugar de forma cálida y tomando una larga y profunda bocanada de aire.

Después de su última clase, Rose había ido directamente a las cocinas para recoger la comida que los elfos domésticos le habían preparado y la cual habían dejado con un hechizo para que se mantuviese caliente hasta que fuese destapada. Les había pedido que hiciesen la comida favorita de Mark, lasaña de carne y verduras, y un postre que tuviese chocolate, daba igual cuál. En un principio había pensado hacerlo ella misma pero, teniendo en cuenta que tenían clases hasta tarde y que, además tenía que arreglarse ella misma y poner el ambiente adecuado en la torre, no iba a darle tiempo.

Cuando, con la comida aun humeante, había ido a su cuarto a prepararse, Penny había insistido en ayudarla a elegir el vestido, peinarla y maquillarla pero declinó el ofrecimiento. Sabía que su amiga lo hacía con buena intención pero solo con pensar en el ritual al que la sometería le haría sentirse aun más nerviosa. Y eso era justo lo que quería evitar. Ella quería que todo saliese perfecto y eso implicaba que no hubiese nervios. Iba a ser el momento que lo iba a cambiar todo, que le haría olvidarse de James y enamorarse de Mark. Pero, por Merlin, sentía tal presión sobre sus hombros que apenas podía estar erguida sin creer que se le rompería la espalda.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando Rose llegó a la torre de astronomía y, lanzando hechizos aquí y allá, entre encantamientos y transfiguraciones, logró crear el ambiente ideal de cena romántica que tantas veces había leído en las revistas de chicas cuando estaba en la sala de espera de San Mungo o la consulta de sus abuelos. La mesa estaba cubierta por un pequeño mantel blanco y tenía dos velas encendidas que despedían un delicioso olor a naranja. La comida humeaba sobre los platos y las copas estaban llenas. La pequeña jayma que había dispuesto para cubrir la mesa y los cojines que había puesto al lado daba un aspecto muy cálido al lugar. Pequeños farolillos flotantes iluminaban la terraza. Todo estaba listo. Todo era perfecto.

Cuando Mark tocó a la puerta, sintió un repentino ataque de pánico que le hizo tener ganas de tirarse de la torre. O convocar a su escoba y salir volando de ahí. O desaparecerse. Pero, en lugar de hacer cualquiera de esas tres cosas, Rose lanzó un último hechizo, tomó aire y fue a abrir la puerta, siendo de nuevo la viva imagen de la inocencia y alegría.

—Hola —le saludó con una sonrisa una vez hubo abierto la puerta.

Mark tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, no solo al ver a Rose, preciosa, con un vestido verde de manga larga y una trenza dispuesta a modo de diadema y que resaltaba todos los tonos naranjas y rojizos del pelo que le caía por la espalda, sino por la decoración del lugar. Cuando Rose le había dicho aquella mañana que su encuentro de esa noche sería una sorpresa, no creía que sería _esa_ sorpresa. Él no solo estaba enamorado de Rose, sino que también la deseaba, mucho, pero solo llevaban saliendo desde poco antes de Navidad y no quería hacerle sentir presión, estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que hiciese falta hasta poder llegar a ese momento de intimidad que ella ahora le estaba ofreciendo.

—Merlin... estás preciosa —dijo Mark mirándola a los ojos, casi sin aliento, y atrayéndola hacia él para darle un beso—. Y este lugar está impresionante. ¿Has hecho tú todo esto?

La emoción que destilaba la voz de Mark hizo a Rose temblar, no supo si de nervios o de pánico. O por las dos cosas, lo que era muy posible. Sus ojos la traspasaban, la quemaban, la desnudaban. Podía ver a través de ellos. Decían a gritos lo mucho que la deseaba, y que la quería. Sus ojos lo gritaban, saltaban y la envolvían. Y esperó que eso fuese suficiente para poder seguir adelante esa noche.

—Sí, ¿te gusta? —preguntó Rose suavemente, de una forma casi tímida.

—¿Que si me gusta? —preguntó Mark de modo retórico, hundiendo sus dedos en la cadera de Rose y arrugando el vestido— Es increíble. No puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto por mí. Ninguna sorpresa que me hubiese imaginado podría haber sido mejor que ésta. Es que... eres increíble.

—Tú sí que eres increíble —murmuró la pelirroja abrazándose a Mark. Dejando morir esas palabras en su cuello, Rose se aferró a él como a una tabla de salvación en mitad del océano. Se sentía profundamente conmovida— Anda, vamos a cenar.

Si seguía sumergida en esa burbuja de magia un solo segundo más, estaba segura de que se ahogaría. Así que, deshaciendo el abrazo, Rose guió a Mark hasta la mesa que estaba a su espalda y así ambos se sentaron. La cena transcurrió entre miradas de adoración y dedos entrelazados. Mark estaba absolutamente maravillado por la comida, por la luz, por Rose. Aquella entrega, aquel acto de amor que simbolizaba la cena, sin contar incluso con todo lo demás, era lo que él llevaba esperando desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mark no era tonto. Sabía que, a veces, en las parejas, había una de las dos partes que quería más que la otra, y que era quien tiraba de relación. Y también sabía que en su relación ese alguien era él. Y no le importaba. Estaba locamente enamorado de Rose y sabía que ella le había rechazado unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a salir por un chico que ni siquiera sabía quién era, porque nunca la había visto con nadie. Sería un amor platónico con el que nunca habría podido tener nada. Tenía que tener paciencia, olvidar a un primer amor llevaba tiempo, y él le daría el que fuese necesario; Mark estaba tan enamorado de Rose que tenía amor para los dos hasta que ella se enamorase de él también.

Esa cena era la prueba fehaciente de que ese momento había llegado.

—Todo estaba buenísimo —dijo Mark dejando la cucharilla en el plato del postre.

—Se lo diré a Tinky de tu parte —sonrió Rose haciendo mención a la elfa que se había encargado de preparar esa cena.

—Pero como el menú ha sido idea tuya, mereces la mitad del mérito, ¿no te parece? —bromeó Mark mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para robarle un beso— Gracias...

El murmullo murió en los labios de Rose mientras seguían besándose y ella no supo si, con ese gracias, se refería a la cena o a que ella fuese quien hiciese una muestra real de amor hacia él por primera vez. Puede que fuese por las dos cosas. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, como así fuese mucho más fácil estar concentrada en lo que tenía que estar concentrada, y, a tientas, se levantó de su silla y se sentó en el regazo de Mark.

—Te quiero —murmuró Rose contra los labios de Mark, conduciendo sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello.

Era la primera vez que le decía te quiero ella primero. Casi podría decirse que era la primera vez que le decía te quiero porque, cuando él se lo decía, lo que Rose decía era un simple yo también. Y, seamos sinceros, un yo también, no es un te quiero. En absoluto. Pero se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, cuando no se siente, decir te quiero era igual a decir cualquier otra cosa, porque no significaba nada.

Rose sintió el pulso de Mark acelerarse, y cómo la apretaba un poco más fuerte contra su cuerpo, y cómo profundizaba el beso. A trompicones, Mark se levantó sin soltar a Rose un momento y la estrechó aun más entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir la risa contra su boca al tropezar y recuperar el equilibrio.

—Yo sí que te quiero —susurró Mark en sus labios, sin perder la sonrisa.

Los dedos temblorosos de Rose empezaron a desabotonar la chaqueta de Mark, lentamente, como si lo pensase y lo reconsiderase con cada botón que desabrochaba. Pero, sorprendentemente, estaba tranquila. No le temblaban las manos, ni las piernas, ni sentía el estómago cuajarse, ni tampoco cómo su corazón estaba a punto de explotar. Nada. Las manos de Mark sí temblaban, las sentía contra su cuerpo, agarrando su vestido, queriendo fundirla con él.

—¿Estás... segura? —preguntó Mark con la respiración entrecortada mientras se dejaban caer sobre los cojines y sus manos se dirigían hacia el ras de su vestido.

—Sí, lo estoy —sonrió Rose, en un intento de darle confianza.

Mark, como si aun no tuviese permiso, como si temiese que Rose fuese cambiar de opinión, como si temiese hacerle daño, le quitó el vestido con cuidado y sintió que se le iba la respiración. Se inclinó hacia ella para volver a besarla y sus manos, esta vez, se hundieron en su carne, palpando contra su piel la calidez que emanaba. La delicadeza con la que la tocaba, el amor que emanaba de la yema de sus dedos, la pasión que irradiaban sus labios, conmovieron a Rose. Esto estaba significando todo para Mark.

Iba a esforzarse. Se desnudarían, y se besarían, y se dirían te quiero, y harían el amor, y sentiría que el maldito big bang estallaba dentro de ella al acabar la noche. Mark se lo merecía. Y ella también.

—Eres preciosa... —murmuró Mark contra la piel de su cuello mientras sentía que las manos de Rose seguían desnudándole— Y te quiero con locura.

James no solía decirle que era preciosa, ni que la quería con locura, cuando hacían el amor. Otras veces sí, cuando hacían el amor no. Eres preciosa, te quiero con locura, no me dejes nunca era la clase de cosas que esperas oír cuando haces el amor con alguien. Pero él no lo decía. James solo decía su nombre. Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose. Una y otra vez. Contra su oído, contra su piel, contra sus labios. Y, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que cada Rose que él decía era distinto. No todos eran iguales. Porque cada vez que decía su nombre le estaba diciendo algo más, algo que las palabras no lograban alcanzar y que terminaba resumiendo en un Rose que la dejaba sin aliento.

Podía sentir a Mark dentro de ella, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus brazos rodeándola, sus labios cubriendo su boca. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada embestida de Mark le gritaban cuánto la quería. Era delicado, y cuidadoso, y apasionado, y pensaba en ella, y la hacía sentirse deseada, y querida, y amada. Estaba siendo la _primera vez_ perfecta. Si ésa hubiese sido su primera vez, hubiese sido perfecta. Era tal y como se describía en las revistas, y en las novelas, y como aparecía en los sueños. Todo era perfecto, como debía ser.

Y Rose no era capaz de sentir absolutamente nada.

* * *

_¡Tadaaaaaaaaaaaá! Y hasta aquí ha llegado el cuarto capítulo... No sé si decir muahahaha o bua, bua, bua. Porque ha sido un capítulo que... cuanto menos intenso y **centrado únicamente en Rose**. Y sé que estoy jugando con fuego al hacer un capítulo tan Rose&Mark pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr porque... está todo pensado muahahaha._

_Recapitulando, Rose ha decidido que tiene que echar toda la leña al fuego y no se le ocurre otra cosa que ir a por todas y acostarse con Mark. Antes de pasar a la acción vemos un pequeño momento de amistad entre **Penny y Rose**, donde aprovechamos para ver uno de los mayores miedos de Rose, la razón por la que no se ha atrevido a contarle a su mejor amiga lo suyo con James. Además, vemos a **Roxanne de pasada**, quien ha decidido darle el trato de silencio a Rose por no contarle qué le pasó en la Madriguera. Y... por supuesto, la última parte del capítulo se centra en la **cena romántica de Rose con Mark**, que termina con ellos **haciendo el amor**. Y, a pesar de que todo es perfecto, ella no saca a James de su cabeza y no siente nada._

_Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo cinco y quiero decir que... (como diría Scar, en el Rey León) **preparaaaaaaaaaaos**. Y, os preguntaréis, ¿por qué tenéis que prepararos? Muahahaha, lo dejaré a vuestra imaginación. Pero se admiten apuestas ;)_

_Como sabréis, mi cuenta de twitter es (arroba) **basileyas**. Aparte de decir bobadas sobre la vida en general, suelo ir informando sobre los fics que ando escribiendo. Tengo aparcados un par de oneshots un poco largos pero que me encantan y tengo toda la intención de acabar uno de ellos en vacaciones. De momento, esos son los proyectos en los que ando metida._

_Por último, no olvidéis dejarme un **review** para decirme qué os ha parecido este capítulo. **¡Quiero saber todo lo que opináis sobre él y la historia!** Quiero saber qué os parece lo que ha hecho Rose, si creeis que está bien, si está mal, si la entendéis, si no, qué os parece Mark, Penny, hasta el James de los recuerdos de Rose. _

_Un besazo y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


	5. La flaqueza del guardián

_¡Hoooola! ¿Cómo estáis todas? Siento un montón haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero se me cruzó la semana santa (dos semanas en las cuales hice muy poco con mi vida XD) y después he estado oscilando en un estado entre agobio y sin inspiración total. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que espero que disfrutéis mucho con este capítulo. Yo creo que... ¡vais a alucinar! ¿Por qué? Porque **James** tiene mucho que decir esta vez ;)_

_Antes de dejaros leer tranquilos, quiero que darle las gracias por sus reviews a **Cris Snape, lunaticanit, anita675, Mede Freaky, IloveGingerBoys, Ishbel, Lui Nott, aleejandraa, Dalia Green, Dhiane Potter Weasley, LivingInArt, CarlaMelina, DLila, dhfgeh** y **Sicky**. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas! Este capítulo es vuestro :3_

_¡Y, ahora sí, a leer! _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: La flaqueza del guardián**

—Buenos tardes, preciosa.

Lily Potter entornó los ojos en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Sabía perfectamente quién era sin necesidad de verle. Aquel chico llevaba haciéndole la misma jugada desde hacía ya varias semanas. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía pero Lorcan Scamander parecía tener la extraña capacidad para aparecer allí por donde ella pasaba. Y molestarla. Porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo. La molestaba. Lorcan parecía haber encontrado en ella a su próxima víctima y ella no iba a permitir que eso sucediese.

No era divertido. Ver cómo el chico que te había gustado durante años ponía toda su artillería a trabajar para reírse de ti y hacerte daño no era divertido. En absoluto. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Descaradamente y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Jugaba con ella y con sus emociones como si fuesen niños jugando a ser princesas de largos cabellos y dragones que escupían fuego. Pero ya no eran niños y los juegos a los que jugaban eran más peligrosos que divertidos y podías herirte en el intento; por eso daban un poco más de miedo. Se podía perder algo más que una batalla con espadas de cartón, como el corazón. Y eso lo había aprendido hacia ya bastante tiempo.

Al principio, con la ingenuidad y la inocencia propias de los trece años, Lily se había colado por aquel chico de aire misterioso, descarado y aventurero, que no tenía miedo a nada y lo quería todo ahora. Además, había sido seleccionado para formar parte de la casa de Slytherin y nunca, nunca, pasaba desapercibido. Pero ella no le conocía porque su nombre estuviese en boca de todo el mundo, porque hubiese hecho levitar todos los dulces del desayuno, porque hubiese conseguido atrapar la snitch dando la victoria a Slytherin o porque hubiese vuelto más rubio y más guapo aquel verano. Ella le conocía porque su madre era su madrina, y su segundo nombre estaba puesto en su honor, y porque era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano James, y porque se había pasado la mitad de su infancia jugando en su jardín, y cuando jugaban él siempre se pedía al hechicero malvado y no al príncipe, y, aunque le gustaba hacerla rabiar, siempre la acababa salvando de las garras del dragón imaginario.

Pero Lily no se había colado por él solo porque de pequeños la rescatase cuando jugaban a las princesas y los dragones. Lily se había colado por él porque... ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué! ¡Esto era ridículo! Lorcan era ácido, cínico, egoísta, vanidoso y petulante. No había ninguna razón lógica para que estuviese tan colada por ese chico. Y, sin embargo, lo estaba. Hasta las entrañas, hasta los huesos. Por mucho que quisiese no estarlo, su corazón parecía tomar las decisiones por su cuenta, sin contar con ella. Y odiaba eso. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable cuando él estaba cerca, estar expuesta, sin defensas.

Aunque eso se había acabado. Iba a pararlo ahora mismo. Lo acababa de decidir. No iba a dejar que siguiese jugando con ella como si fuese una de esas estúpidas chicas que bebían los vientos por Lorcan. Se negaba a convertirse en una víctima por culpa de ese imbécil, retrasado emocional que solo sabía relacionarse con las chicas jugando con ellas. Así que, si lo que quería era jugar, que se preparase. Lily estaba dispuesta a usar todas las armas que estuviesen a su alcance. La partida acababa de comenzar.

Con una sonrisa de ésas que no esconden buenas intenciones, Lily se dio media vuelta y clavó sus ojos en los de Lorcan.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que por fin te habías conseguido una vida... —mencionó a Lily de forma casual mientras cruzaba uno de sus brazos por debajo de su pecho y se ayudaba del otro para sujetar su mandíbula— Alguien lo comentó de pasada por ahí. Debí haber supuesto que era un rumor tan creíble como el de la aventura de la profesora McGonagall y Filch.

Eso sí que no lo había visto venir. El primer golpe había sido directo, en línea recta y sin miramientos. A Lorcan le había pillado tan desprevenido que casi, por un momento, creyó que se había equivocado de pelirroja. Lily no lanzaba golpes. Lily no era la clase de chicas que se dedicase a lanzar golpes. Ella era dulce, tierna, afable, bondadosa. Y lo que acababa de decir no encajaba, en absoluto, con ese perfil. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que no había visto antes, que no sabía identificar pero, que no sabía por qué, era algo que le atraía y le gustaba.

—Sabes muy poco de mi vida, zanahoria —dijo Lorcan con evidente satisfacción, haciendo uso del mote con el que la había apodado cuando era pequeña y el cual sabía que a la pelirroja no le hacía ninguna gracia; tenía curiosidad por ver a dónde conducía todo eso—. Yo tengo una vida... muy intensa.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece —rió Lily, sin dejarse acobardar por un tono de conversación que, aunque había presenciado, no había protagonizado—. Siempre estás merodeando, de aquí para allá, esperando a James, como perrito sin dueño. ¿Es que acaso te da miedito andar por el castillo tú solo? Eso es muy hufflepuff, por si no lo sabías.

—¿Muy hufflepuff? ¿Yo? Por favor, Lily —le retó el slytherin dando un paso hacia delante y mirándola con ojos perforadores. Para su sorpresa, ella no se echó para atrás y le sostuvo la mirada con valentía y determinación. Igual era el momento de volver a plantearse esa posibilidad sobre que estuviese hablando con la pelirroja equivocada.

—Sí, Lorcan. Estoy hablando contigo, ¿no? —remarcó Lily acercando su cara aun más a la del chico, sin ni siquiera parpadear—. Aunque fíjate que si no fueses tú... puede que hasta me dieses ternura.

El slytherin no esperaba en absoluto la forma en la que se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos. Cuando la había saludado lo que había esperado era que ella entornase los ojos, negase con la cabeza y pasase olímpicamente de él. Al fin y al cabo era lo que hacía siempre, ¿no? ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora a la pelirroja para decidir comportarse como...? Como cualquiera que no fuese Lily. Ella era la única chica que le ignoraba —no estaba acostumbrado a hablar a una chica y que ésta no le respondiese— y, debía admitirlo, eso le encantaba. Le ponía, hablando claro. Era un reto buscar formas diferentes de hacerle hablar y ver que cada día se lo ponía aun más difícil.

—Creo que te has equivocado de chico, pelirroja —murmuró Lorcan de forma siseante y desvió su mirada hacia los labios de la chica durante un segundo—. Yo soy un slytherin de los pies a la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Lily con una ceja alzada, avivando el reto que había empezado— Porque no lo parece.

—Oh, qué poco me conoces, Lily. Creía que haberme visto desnudo cuando éramos pequeños, te habría dado alguna ventaja —comentó con tanta diversión en la voz que a Lily le sorprendió que solo hubiese una pequeña mueca en su cara en forma de una sonrisa muy leve.

—¿Pretendes intimidarme o algo así? Porque ésa es una estrategia de pacotilla. Muy hufflepuff. Lo que yo decía.

Era muy extraño pero, sin ni siquiera saber por qué, Lily estaba disfrutando de sobremanera de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca había pensado en poner a prueba a Lorcan y, muchísimo menos, tomarle el pelo de esa forma. O, más bien, no creía que tuviese el valor suficiente como para hacerlo sin fallar en el intento. Al fin y al cabo, nunca antes se había comportado así. Pero se lo estaba pasando bien. Era hasta divertido. Y él había jugado tanto con ella que se lo merecía. Merecía recibir un poco de su propia medicina. Incluso se decía a sí misma que también lo hacía por todas esas chicas con las que también había jugado, como si fuese una justiciera que luchaba en nombre del honor de todas las mujeres del mundo.

—¿Pretendes picarme o algo así? —le imitó Lorcan con una sonrisa de medio lado— Sabes mejor que yo que soy _muy_ slytherin. Y, como tal, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

—¿Todo? —preguntó la pelirroja con sorna, pasándose la lengua por los labios y desviando la mirada un momento antes de volver a clavar sus ojos en los azules de Lorcan—. Me parece que no... hufflepuff.

Antes de que a Lorcan le diese tiempo de reaccionar, Lily estaba alejando de él, escaleras abajo, sin mirar atrás. Pero si el chico la hubiese podido ver, habría visto que no había más que satisfacción en la cara de la pelirroja. Aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo incluso sin verle la cara. En cuanto la perdió de vista, soltó una sonora carcajada, lleno de incredulidad.

—Joder con la zanahoria —dijo Lorcan para sí mismo, entre picado, curioso y, debía reconocerlo, muy atraído. Y como muy slytherin que era, dijera lo que dijera Lily, aquello no iba a terminar ahí. Él se encargaría de eso.

La puerta del retrato se abrió y James, con su habitual pelo despeinado y con el traje de quidditch puesto, salió por ella. Por la cara que traía, era evidente que llegaba tarde. Lorcan podía dar fe de ello.

—Lo siento, tío —se disculpó James, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro y empezando a caminar escaleras abajo, Lorcan caminando junto a él—. Me he quedado dormido. Voy tardísimo.

James y Lorcan eran amigos desde antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera recordar no estar en la vida del otro. El hijo mayor de Harry Potter no tenía recuerdos de su infancia sin que su amigo apareciese en ellos, ahí armándola como siempre. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien. Él siempre había sido todo un terremoto que volvía loco a todo aquel que estuviese cerca y en Lorcan encontró a su compañero de juegos ideal. Los dos eran igual de trastos y tenían una energía que parecía no tener fin. Con el paso de los años, al ir creciendo y dejando de lado los juegos de niños, la amistad se hizo aun más estrecha.

Tenían esa clase de amistad que está unida por los recuerdos y el amor, porque el amor entre los amigos es uno de los amores más importantes que se tiene la suerte de compartir, por las travesuras y los castigos cumplidos. La clase de amistad en la que ni siquiera hace falta hablar para saber qué es lo que le pasa al otro y la seguridad de que una llamada, de cualquier tipo, desde una para compartir risas hasta otra como tristezas, iba a ser respondida. No había nada que no fuesen capaces de hacer el uno por el otro.

Ésa era una de las razones por las que Lorcan no había cruzado la linea con Lily antes. No todo se reducía a que ella no le hiciese ni caso. No es que ella le gustase. Era muy guapa, lista, dulce y tenía su chispa. Pero no le gustaba. La chica era demasiado tierna para él. Aunque no podía negar que le intrigaba un poco. Lily había estado enamorada de él cuando eran pequeños, eso lo sabía, y, de repente, un día, había empezado a ignorarle, olímpicamente. Por eso había empezado a molestarla, para ver su reacción y hasta dónde llegaba.

No estaba interesado en tener algo con ella. Con ella menos que nadie. Él estaba en un momento de su vida en el que lo único que quería era salir con sus amigos, tener rollos con chicas cuando le apeteciese, divertirse. Quería disfrutar y pasarlo bien. Y con Lily no podía hacer eso. Al fin y al cabo era la hermana de su mejor amigo y existía un código no escrito que le obligaba a detenerse. No quería complicaciones y, además, le gustaba su vida ahora tal y como estaba; no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su libertad por nada. Aunque, claro, eso no quería decir que, antes de llegar a la linea que marcaba el límite, no pudiese seguir... molestándola.

—¿Me acompañas hasta el campo, no? —preguntó James saliendo del castillo y empezando a andar de forma apresurada por los terrenos en dirección al campo de quidditch.

—Sí, me quedo mientras tanto. Total, para ver cómo pegas cuatro gritos y se pasen unas pocas quaffles... No habría forma de que eso me sirviese en mi misión de espionaje.

James soltó una risotada fresca y divertida y Lorcan se alegró de haberle hecho reír. Desde hacía varios días estaba decaído. Más de lo normal, quería decir. Porque la verdad era que hacía meses que no levantaba cabeza. Desde lo de Rose.

Sí, él sabía lo de Rose. O, mejor dicho, lo había adivinado. Desde el principio. Debía reconocer que, en un principio, se sintió molesto porque James no le hubiese contado su secreto. ¿Es que acaso no confiaba en él? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado siempre que tendría su apoyo condicional y absoluto, hiciese lo que hiciese? Aunque cuando se le pasó el cabreo se preguntó si él no hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma y hubiese hecho lo mismo por mucho que supiese que James sería capaz de dar su brazo derecho por él. Al fin y al cabo, los secretos familiares solían quedarse en... la familia.

Cuando llegaron al campo, un montón de alumnos con sus uniformes de quidditch estaban listos para empezar su entrenamiento. Entre ellos, muy juntos, estaban Mark y, por supuesto, Rose.

—¡Chicos, hola! Siento llegar tarde. No me di cuenta de la hora que era —se excusó James y se escucharon varias voces diciendo que no pasaba nada y que casi pensaban que se librarían del entrenamiento de esa tarde.

Lorcan, casi invisibilizado por la animación que mostró su amigo, se sentó en una de las gradas y se quedó observando a James. A James y a Rose. Y a Mark, que no se despegaba de Rose ni por casualidad. El slytherin se quedó mirando a Rose con evidente detenimiento, sin ninguna intención de ser disimulado. Su novio no dejaba de dedicarle infinita atención y ella, aunque sonreía, no lo hacía con los ojos. Eso podía asegurarlo. Así que parecía que, si el rumor era cierto, las cosas entre los dos tortolitos no habían cambiado demasiado. Rose seguía sin estar enamorada de Mark.

—¡Bien, chicos! Coged vuestras escobas y a volar. Empezaremos con unos cuantos pases de quaffles. ¡Mike, Phil, vosotros a vuestros puestos! A golpear con todas vuestras fuerzas. A ver si estos fierecillas consiguen esquivar todos los lanzamientos.

El entrenamiento estaba transcurriendo con total normalidad y no era mucha la diferencia que Lorcan veía entre los entrenamientos que hacían ellos y los que hacía James. En realidad, el método era exactamente el mismo, ¿no? Solo cambiaba la táctica y, obviamente, a James no se le ocurriría practicar ninguna estando él cerca. Eran amigos pero, ojo, el quidditch era el quidditch y todo valía en la guerra.

Mark acababa de atrapar la snitch con una destreza bastante impresionante para ser un gryffindor e, inmediatamente, se había dirigido hacia Rose, quien esperaba su turno para lanzar la quaffle hacia los aros. Se colocó a su lado, flotando en el aire, y se inclinó en su dirección para decirle algo al oído. Rose se rió y el buscador de Gryffindor volvió a inclinarse hacia ella para susurrarle algo más al oído y darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

—¡McLaggen!

El grito de James pilló completamente desprevinido a todo el mundo. No era una llamada de atención, como era habitual cuando quería dar alguna recomendación o indicación mientras entrenaban. Se trataba de un grito en un tono que, al menos en el campo de quidditch, nunca nadie había escuchado tener a James Potter. Por eso Mark se apartó rápidamente de Rose y se quedó estático en el lugar en el que estaba mientras dirigía su mirada a su capitán.

—¿Sí, James? —preguntó Mark intentando sonar lo más natural posible; sabía que el grito encerraba algo más sobre lo cual él no sabía nada.

—Todos aquí estamos muy contentos de que tengas novia —dijo James con evidente sorna en su voz pero después cambió su tono a uno mucho más serio— pero no por eso debes distraerla y, de paso, distraer a todos tus compañeros. ¡Estamos en un entrenamiento, McLaggen! ¡Si no eres capaz de diferenciar entre la diversión y tus deberes como miembro de este equipo, no tienes cabida en él!

La retahíla de palabras que acababa de soltar James dejó a todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch alucinando en colores. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a James para que, así, sin más, empezase a gritar a Mark? Tampoco es que fuese algo tan escandaloso que Mark le dijese algo al oído a Rose. Habían comentado algo, como podían haber comentado, otros compañeros cualquiera. Y ya está.

Pero no. Lorcan sabía que no lo habían hecho como unos compañeros cualquiera.

—Pero capitán, yo solo le estaba diciendo que... —empezó a explicarse Mark, descendiendo varios metros y sintiendo como Rose bajaba a su lado.

—No me importan los discursos de amor que le tengas preparados a Rose. ¡Pero no durante el entrenamiento de quidditch! ¿Entendido?

—James, te estoy diciendo...

—¿Entendido o no, McLaggen? —preguntó James apretando con fuerza el palo de la escoba entre sus manos y tratando de no gritar más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a contestar, añadió:— Diez vueltas por el campo. ¡Corriendo! Nada de escoba.

—¡De eso nada!

Vale. Ahora la cosa sí que se ponía interesante. Había sido Rose la que acababa de intervenir y parecía estar dispuesta a lanzar llamas por la boca como un colacuerno húngaro. Lorcan había fijado su atención en ella durante la bronca que le había empezado a echar James a Mark y había podido observar que su cara iba cambiando de sorpresa a incredulidad, de incredulidad a incomprensión, de incomprensión a enfado, y de enfado a... a eso.

—Ni se te ocurra apoyar los pies en el suelo, Mark —gritó Rose al tiempo que ella misma bajaba y así podía encarar a James, los ojos en llamas. Se dirigió a James— ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?

—¿Yo? —preguntó James, bajando considerablemente el tono de voz y poniendo una sonrisa burlona, de ésas que dan ganas de quitar de la cara de un bofetón— Yo no tengo ningún problema, Rosie. Simplemente quiero que tu novio se tome en serio el entrenamiento.

—¿Decirme que Phil ha hecho una pirueta como si fuese un murciélago es no tomarse en serio el entrenamiento? Ni que fuese la primera vez que hacemos bromas —exclamó Rose levantando las manos llena de indignación.

—No voy a discutir contigo la forma en la que dirijo mis entrenamientos —resolvió James, con ese tono que sacaba a relucir una risa burlona, y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a centrar ahora su atención, como si nada hubiera pasado, en otra de las cazadoras.

—¡Eh, no me dejes con la palabra en la boca, te estoy hablando! —gritó Rose, siguiéndole y demandando su atención— ¡Haz el favor de mirarme cuando te hablo!

James se giró tan bruscamente que Rose estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies y vio algo tan oscuro en los ojos del chico que no fue capaz de reaccionar. Era como un remolino tormentoso que no había visto desde... Desde su pelea en la cocina de la Madriguera. Se sintió vulnerable como un pajarillo y casi estuvo a punto de retroceder.

—¡Se ha acabado el entrenamiento! ¡Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día! —gritó James mirando a su alrededor en dirección al equipo y decidió esperar a que todo el mundo empezase a movilizarse y marcharse del campo de quidditch. Todos menos Rose, por supuesto. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada, enfadada, enervada— ¿Algo más que añadir?

¡Esto era el colmo! Rose estaba que no daba crédito. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a James? ¿Por qué la había tomado así con Mark? No es que fuesen precisamente amigos pero se llevaban bien. Al menos antes lo hacían. No entendía nada. Llevaban sin dirigirse la palabra desde aquella discusión en Navidad y lo único que habían hecho había sido ignorarse mutuamente. Habían instaurada el tratamiento de silencio entre ellos. Hasta ese momento. Una cosa era que le hiciese daño a ella, y otra muy distinta que la tomase con Mark cuando él no tenía nada que ver con lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Oh, desde luego que si —puntualizó Rose, dando un par de pasos más hacia él—. No vuelvas a tomarla con Mark, ¿me has oído? Si tienes un maldito problema conmigo, ¡me lo dices a la cara! Pero no le grites a mi novio y tampoco le pongas en evidencia delante de todo el equipo.

—No la he tomado con McLaggen, Rosie —le aclaró James, haciendo uso del mismo tono que ella—. Solo le he indicado que sería un detalle que dejase de ligar contigo en mitad del entrenamiento. Si, total, ya ha conseguido lo más difícil, ¿no?

Ahí estaba. Había cogido la flecha más afilada que había encontrado y se la había lanzado directa al corazón. Lo peor de eso era que... había estado esperando el momento oportuno para disparar. Había esperado a enfadarla, a que todo el mundo se fuese y a que ella sacase el tema de nuevo para lanzarle más indirecta más directa y en linea recta que le habían tirado en toda su vida. Sabía que se había acostado con Mark.

Rose apretó los labios y sintió un cosquilleo familiar recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Y algo, pesado, como una losa, le oprimió el pecho. Era culpa. ¿Pero culpa por qué? No debería sentir ni una sola pizca de culpa en todo su cuerpo después de todo lo que le había hecho, de cómo la había tratado. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sin poder mirarle a la cara.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —preguntó Rose con voz endurecida y alzando la cara; no pensaba dejarse acobardar, no por James, no esta vez.

—A mí no me importa —se rió James encogiéndose de hombros—. Puedes tirarte a quien quieras cuando te dé la gana. No es asunto mío. ¿O es que crees que me importa a quien dejas meterse entre tus piernas? Pero déjame darte un pequeño consejo, primita, yo que tú controlaría un poquito más a quien dice tu novio que folláis. Para evitar que se entere todo Hogwarts, más que nada.

Dicho lo cual, James le guiñó un ojo y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia los vestuarios. Esta vez, Rose no le detuvo.

Lorcan había permanecido en la grada observando la escena todo el rato. A excepción de James y Rose, todos los demás integrantes del equipo de quidditch, incluido Mark, se habían vuelto al castillo, no sin estar profundamente sorprendidos por la batalla sin cuartel que estaban librando los dos primos Weasley. Esa familia era famosa por lo bien que se llevaban y lo unidos que estaban. Nunca, jamás, habían visto a ninguno de sus integrantes enfadarse ni gritarse de esa forma.

Mientras James se metía en los vestuarios, Lorcan fijó su mirada en Rose. Estaba estática y su expresión era tan triste que tuvo que apretar la madera del asiento con sus manos para evitar acercarse a ella. Por un segundo pareció que iba a echarse a llorar, porque contrajo la cara y apretó sus labios, y, tomando una bocanada de aire, se pasó las manos por la cara y después las arrastró por entre los mechones de su pelo. Se quedó ahí, parada, como si estuviese desorientada e intentase encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, durante un ratito. Después, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el castillo.

Aun podía ver a Rose por los terrenos cuando el slytherin decidió dirigir sus pasos hacia el vestuario. James estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, con los codos apoyados en sus muslos y encorvado hacia delante. Tenía la mirada perdida en la pared y el gesto compungido. Contraía el rostro y parpadeaba mucho. Era fácil darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo mucho más de lo que podía aguantar.

—Sigues enamorado de Rose —dijo Lorcan, con simpleza, de forma directa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó James, aturdido, descubierto. No como cuando te pillan robando unas galletas recién horneadas para unas visitas; descubierto como si acabase de cometer el peor de los crímenes. Se giró hacia él.

—He pensado que, después de lo que ha pasado, quizá querías, no sé, hablar sobre el tema. Pero no puedes hacerlo. No puedes hablar con nadie porque nadie lo sabe. Crees que no tienes a nadie con quien hablar pero no es verdad. Porque yo lo sé. Sé lo de Rose.

James parpadeó, perplejo. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Lorcan sabía el más profundo y oscuro de sus secretos? ¿Y no estaba horrorizado?

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes lo de Rose? —preguntó, sin ni siquiera molestarse en negarlo— ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Todo. Lo sé todo. Desde... Creo que casi desde el principio —se encogió de hombros el slytherin sin apartar la vista de su amigo—. Solo había que ver cómo la mirabas. Cómo os mirabais.

—¿Y lo has sabido todo este tiempo?

—Sí.

La respuesta de Lorcan fue simple y directa. James le miró entre enfadado y angustiado al tiempo que se levantaba del banquito y se ponía a dar vueltas como un león enjaulado en menos de un metro cuadrado. De vez en cuando, cada pocos segundos, se detenía y abría la boca, como si fuese a decir algo que al final nunca ponía en palabras, porque, en realidad, había demasiado que decir y ni siquiera sabía cómo. Hasta que, en una de las vueltas que daba, golpeó una de las paredes y después se dejó caer sobre ésta.

—No puedo más —confesó James con una desesperación y rendición tal en su voz que nunca antes le había oído—. No lo soporto, Lorcan. Lo estoy intentando. Pero esto es... Esto es demasiado. Y no puedo más.

—Ya lo sé... —empezó a decir el slytherin antes de ser interrumpido bruscamente.

—¡No! ¡No lo sabes! —gritó James, alzando las manos— ¡No tienes ni puta idea porque soy yo el que tiene que verla todos los días! Porque esto será un maldito castillo pero me cago en su puta madre, ¡no hay dónde coño esconderse, está por todas partes! Y siempre que está ella, está el desgraciado de McLaggen cerca. Y ni siquiera es un desgraciado, eso haría las cosas un poco más fáciles, porque podría odiarle. Pero no, tiene que estar enamorado de ella. Así que no puedo odiarle porque él la quiere y eso lo vuelve todo un poquito más jodidamente difícil. Pero eso no es lo peor, ¿sabes lo que es lo peor?. Lo peor es verla tan triste. Verla tan triste y saber que no hago otra cosa que destrozarla porque, sí, ella sigue enamorada de mí. Lo sé. Y, cuando la veo así, tan jodidamente triste, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en mandarlo todo a la mierda, ir a por ella y partirle la cara a quien se ponga por delante. Pero luego me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacer nada de eso, que no puedo mover ni un puto dedo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque vivimos en el mundo real y, en esta mierda de mundo real en el que vivimos, no puedo estar con Rose aunque me esté volviendo loco sin ella. Así que no, Lorcan, no digas que lo sabes, ¡porque no sabes una puta mierda!

Cuando terminó, James respiraba de forma entrecortada, como si de pronto todo el aire a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido, y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Parecía estar al borde del colapso. Parecía que alguien le había estado empujando hacia el borde de un precipicio, aun se podían ver las marcas de sus pies por el camino, y estuviese a caer. O de tirarse. Lorcan no estaba muy seguro. Nunca antes le había visto así. Aunque no le sorprendía. Por mucho que le intentes poner diques al océano, éste siempre será más fuerte y cuando consigue formar una sola grieta... se lo llevará todo por delante.

A Lorcan no le resultó difícil saber cuándo James dejó con Rose. Fue el momento a partir del cual llevaba estando triste. Podía fingir que no pasaba nada, que todo iba bien, que era el mismo chico alegre y revoltoso de siempre. Pero a él no le engañaba. Le conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que, cuando él creía que nadie se fijaba, tenía una expresión tan triste que le daban ganas de intervenir. Le había visto contenerse cientos de veces cuando veía a Rose con Mark. Puede que él no lo notase pero se tensaba por completo. Apretaba los nudillos durante un segundo y tomaba una bocanada de aire, como si lo que estuviese tragando fuese fuerza en lugar de oxígeno. Después hacía como si no hubiese pasado nada. Por eso no se esperaba lo que había ocurrido hoy en el campo de quidditch.

James dejó resbalar su espalda por la pared y quedó sentado en el suelo, con la pierna reflexionada y el codo apoyado sobre esa rodilla. Llevaba meses aguantando toda esa mierda y la cosa no estaba mejorando. Estaba cansado. Mucho. Estaba agotado de fingir que no le reventaba ver a Rose con Mark, de mentir a todo el mundo, de llevar su apellido. Todo estaba bien jodido.

—¿Por qué la dejaste? —preguntó Lorcan, de forma directa; bastaba de sutilezas.

—¿Qué? —dijo James, medio aturdido. No entendía nada. Después de escuchar todo lo que le acababa de soltar, lo único que se le ocurría decir era que por qué la había dejado. Había que joderse— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir, que preguntarme?

—Eso es lo único que no sé —dijo Lorcan, viendo a James pasarse la mano por la cara como si se quitase todas esas lágrimas que seguía manteniendo sin caer—. Sé que estás enamorado de Rose, y que fuiste tú quien la dejó, y también que estás hecho mierda desde entonces. Todo eso lo sé. Lo que no sé es por qué lo hiciste.

—Joder, tío —exclamó James, irguiéndose ligeramente contra la pared sobre la que estaba apoyado y sorbiendo la nariz; era lo más cerca de llorar que había estado nunca— ¿Que no sabes por qué lo hice? ¿Es que eres imbécil? ¿Por qué crees que tuve que dejarla? Ella es mi prima. Somos primos. ¿No te parece una razón suficiente?

—Pero que era tu prima lo sabías cuando empezaste con ella, ¿no? Lo sabías cuando empezasteis y también la semana anterior a dejarla. Y eso no te impidió estar con ella. Así que la pregunta es, ¿qué fue lo que cambió?

Un silencio sofocante cayó sobre James. Apretó los ojos por un momento y tomó una bocanada de aire que más bien pareció un gemido de frustración. Joder, no quería pensar en eso. Pero Lorcan era su mejor amigo y, sorprendentemente, no tenía la cara que creía que tendría una persona normal al enterarse de que estás enamorado de tu prima. Ahora mismo, él era lo único que tenía, la única persona con la que podía ser él mismo, y hablar sobre el tema, y derrumbarse si quería.

—Albus —contestó James—. Albus lo cambió todo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Lo que pasa siempre que tienes una relación a escondidas. Que hay un día en el que tienes un descuido y alguien te ve. Y resulta que ese alguien fue Albus —la voz con la que James hablaba era tan tranquila, tan calmada, que solo una persona derrotada, sin el menor atisbo de esperanza, podía tenerla—. Albus nos vio. Una tarde entró en mi cuarto y me lo dijo. Me dijo que me había visto con Rose. Y la cara que tenía. Joder, tío, no se puede explicar la cara de asco que tenía. Me miraba como si yo... como si hubiese hecho algo horrible. Y me dijo... Me preguntó que a ver qué estaba haciendo, que en qué coño estaba pensando para liarme con Rose. ¡Liarme! Lo dijo como si ella para mí solo fuese un polvo. Intenté explicárselo, ¿sabes? Decirle que no era un polvo. Que la quiero. Y dijo que eso daba igual, que qué pensaba que iba a pasar cuando se enterasen nuestros padres, y los abuelos, toda la familia. Me hizo pensar.

Cada frase que decía era más difícil de decir que la anterior.

—Me hizo pensar en el futuro. Era algo en lo que nunca había querido pensar, ¿sabes? Porque sabía que, hiciésemos lo que hiciésemos, no iba a terminar bien para nosotros. Da exactamente igual que esté enamorado de ella, y que ella lo esté de mí. Porque no podemos estar juntos. Me puse a imaginar la reacción del tío Ron, y de mis padres. De mi abuela. Les destrozaríamos. Les...

—Así que la destrozaste a ella —le interrumpió Lorcan. James enmudeció, no como cuando te quedas sin saber qué decir, sino como cuando lo sabes pero te avergüenzas de ello— Como no querías destrozar a tu familia, destrozaste a Rose, ¿no?

—No tenía opción. ¿Crees que a mí me gustó hacerlo? ¿Crees que me gustó decirle que solo había estado con ella para follármela? ¿Crees que me gustó destrozarla y quedarme mirándola como si me pareciese divertido? ¡Porque no me hacía ni puta gracia!

—Pero lo hiciste —sentenció Lorcan, de forma dura—. Y no me vengas con ésas de que no tuviste opción, James. Pudiste decírselo. Pudiste haberle dicho a Rose que Albus os vio, lo que él te dijo, lo que pensabas. Pero decidiste hacer el movimiento de la avestruz. Enterraste la cabeza, la golpeaste sin mirarla y te largaste.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Lorcan? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Lo que hice fue lo mejor para los dos! ¿O crees que si hubiésemos seguido juntos habría funcionado? ¿Crees que si se lo hubiese dicho las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles?

—Lo que creo es que ella no tuvo ni la oportunidad de decidir. Eso es lo que no es justo.

—¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Hablar con ella! Así Rose hubiese podido elegir qué hacer. O al menos hubiese sabido la verdad, que no es poco.

—¿Decírselo y qué? ¿Dejarlo y acabar arrastrándonos a los baños por todo el castillo porque no podemos no estar juntos? No, mejor aun. Podríamos hablar, sí, y acabar acordando que podemos seguir viviendo en nuestro puto mundo de fantasía porque, ¡claro!, el amor lo puede todo. ¿Eso está mejor para ti?

—Eres un puto niñato, James —negó con la cabeza el slytherin; eso de la confianza, es verdad que daba asco—. Y un cobarde. ¿Por qué no lo admites? ¿Por qué no dices que en realidad no le dijiste la verdad porque habrías cedido a lo que fuese que ella te hubiese pedido? ¿Que no lo hiciste porque no estabas seguro de mantenerte firme en tu decisión? ¿Que...?

—¡Sí, maldita sea! ¡Claro que fue por eso! Pensé mil y una formas de decírselo pero luego me acordaba de la forma que tenía de mirarme cuando cogía la última galleta, sin decir nada, y al final acababa dándosela porque sus ojos me podían, o cuando me pedía que le hiciese cosquillas en el brazo mientras se dormía y no me importaba si yo ya estaba dormido, porque abría los ojos y le hacía las putas cosquillas mientras la veía dormirse. Tenía la capacidad de hacer conmigo lo que quisiese. Y sabía que si le decía que lo mejor sería dejarlo, sé que me miraría con sus grandes ojos azules y sería yo mismo el que le dijese que lo olvidase. Así que ¡sí! Escogí la opción cobarde. Creí que al menos así tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Lorcan lo entendía. Pero el que lo entendiese, el que estuviese de su parte, porque él siempre estaría de parte de James, aunque lo que hiciese estuviese mal, no significaba nada. Y precisamente por ser su amigo y podían decirse lo que fuese sin que eso equivaliese a una disputa, tenía que decirle que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Se sentó a su lado, en el suelo, con la espalda también pegada a la pared.

—Ella no parece feliz.

Lo sabía. Y eso es lo que peor llevaba de todo. Porque puede que no supiese cómo llevaría verla feliz con otro, o sin él, daba lo mismo. Pero no podía ser peor que verla triste.

—Yo... no puedo seguir así —susurró James—. Tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que olvidarme de ella. Si sigo así un solo minuto más, me volveré loco.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —le preguntó Lorcan, mirándole.

—Ni idea.

Lorcan no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, mirando al frente, sin decir nada. Solo esperaba que, fuese cual fuese el plan de James, sirviese de algo. Al menos, las cosas estaban tan jodidas que solo podían mejorar.

* * *

_¡Tachaaaaaaaán! ¡Y por fin llegó el capítulo en el que sabemos_**_ la versión de James_**_! Se ha hecho esperar pero... ¡ha merecido la pena! ¿A que ya no tenéis tantas ganas de asesinarle ni pensáis que es tan cabrón? Mi pobre, pobre, pooooobrecito James. Me ha dado mogollón de pena escribir la última parte T_T_

_Veamos, recapitulando, ha habido tres partes fundamentales. La primera es la introducción de **L**_**_orcan y Lily_**_ (esto está dedicado a Mede Freaky, que me animó a meterlos y darles un poco de trama :3), donde, oh, oh, Lily ha decidido dejar de dejarse intimidar por Lorcan y seguirle el juego. Veremos a dónde les lleva eso ;) La segunda parte es el _**_entrenamiento de quidditch_**_ donde ya entra nuestro querido James en escena y se la monta a Mark. Rose interviene y se arma la de San Quintín. Por último..._**_ ¡James confiesa!_**_ Creo que no hay mucho que añadir a lo que dicen los propios diálogos. Él sigue enamorado de Rose y expone a Lorcan sus motivos, sean buenos o malos._

_La verdad que tenía un montón de ganas de escribir este capítulo porque ya por fin descubrimos qué pasa con James. Y si tenía ganas de escribir éste, el siguiente ya ni os cuento. ¡Si tenéis un poco de paciencia, lo traeré en cuanto pueda!_

_Siempre le digo pero os voy a dejar mi twitter (arroba _**_basileyas_**_) por si queréis seguirme. Allí suelo publicar cómo voy avanzando poco a poco los capítulos, cuándo publicaré y algún pequeño adelanto. ¡Estoy ahí para lo que queráis!_

_Y antes de despedirme, quiero recordaros que los _**_reviews_**_ son el alimento de los fickers, así que pensad que cuantos más dejéis, más energía y ganas tendré para seguir escribiendo, lo que se traduce en capítulos más rápidos :)_

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


	6. Se me olvidó que te olvidé

_¡Hoooola! ¿Cómo estais, mis queridas lectoras? Ha pasado más tiempo del que pensaba desde la última vez que actualicé pero la verdad es que he estado hasta arriba de trabajo y suelo estar d en la biblioteca. No he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Peeeeeero espero que me perdonéis cuando leáis el capítulo que os he traído... jijijiji ahí lo dejo caer._

_Antes de dejaros leerlo, quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews a:** DLila, Sicky, Watson EmyEm, Mede Freaky, lunaticanit, Jocy Potter, Lui Nott, Cris Snape, anita675, Diane Potter** y** Guest**._

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Se me olvidó que te olvidé**

Eran las dos de la mañana y James aun no había conseguido dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Rose aquella tarde y la confesión vomitada a Lorcan. Su mejor amigo había sabido todo este tiempo su historia con Rose y, no solamente no se lo había contado a nadie, sino que no le había juzgado en absoluto. Estaba agradecido por eso.

Era la primera vez desde hacía meses que había podido desahogarse con alguien, decir la verdad, no estar bajo la presión constante de tener que mentir y fingir. Durante unos minutos, se había sentido aliviado y cómo la cuerda que le ahogaba se aflojaba un poquito. Y un poquito, tal y como estaba él, era mejor que nada. Algo siempre es mejor que nada. Porque ese algo le había hecho descubrir que su mejor amigo era todavía mejor amigo de lo que creía que podía ser. Había hablado de Rose como si fuese una chica cualquiera, hasta se había puesto de su parte. Llevaba meses soportando aquella carga él solo y, aunque que Lorcan lo supiese no la hacía menos pesada, sabía que él estaría allí, junto a él, pasase lo que pasase.

Hoy había perdido el control. Eso era algo que nunca antes le había pasado. Aunque no era como si estuviese muy sorprendido. Después de tantos meses aguantando toda esa mierda y fingiendo que Rose significaba lo mismo para él que lo que podía significar cualquier otro de sus primos, sabía que algún día tendría que reventar. Saber que Rose se había acostado con Mark McLaggen solo había acelerado el proceso. Saberlo había sido más de lo que había podido soportar.

Mark no lo había estado contando por ahí, como él le había insinuado a Rose, preso de la furia y dolor que sentía. El chico había creído que estaba solo con su mejor amigo y él lo había escuchado. Desde el momento en el que Mark empezó a hablar con Phil debería haberse alejado de allí pero, tan masoquista como era cuando se trataba de Rose, se quedó escondido y escuchó toda la conversación hasta que el sonido de su corazón romperse le distrajo. Si saber que salían había sido duro —solo él sabía lo que se había visto obligado a hacer con tal de aplacar el dolor que le impedía respirar, y pensar, y funcionar—, saber que él le había hecho el amor como él lo hacía... era más de lo que pudo soportar.

_El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nunca daba permiso para que sus alumnos pasasen un fin de semana en casa a mitad de curso a no ser que hubiese una buena razón que lo justificase. Las bodas de oro de los señores Weasley era una de esas razones._

_Toda la familia Weasley estaba al completo en la Madriguera. Había bastante más gente que en Navidad, y eso era mucho decir dado todos los que se juntaban en esas fiestas. La mayoría de los que en este día tan especial se encontraban allí estaban fuera, en el jardín, ayudando a terminar todos los preparativos. Algunos de ellos estaban ya vestidos y listos para que la ceremonia de renovación de votos comenzase. James Potter tenía la camisa por fuera del pantalón y su túnica de gala debía de seguir por su habitación, la que él siempre compartía con sus primos cuando estaba en casa de sus abuelos._

—_James, cariño —escuchó decir el chico a su madre, girándose para poder verla—. Ve subiendo a terminar de arreglarte. Queda poco para que empiece la ceremonia. Y avisa a tus hermanos y primos que vayan bajando, ¿vale?_

—_Sí, claro —dijo James echando un vistazo a ver cuántos de sus hermanos y primos estaban en el jardín para no tener que perder el tiempo buscándolos arriba. Echó a andar hacia la casa y, entonces, se dio la vuelta para mirar a su madre que ya estaba varita en mano lanzando hechizos aquí y allá para acabar de preparar todo—. ¡Por cierto, mamá! Qué guapa te has puesto, ¿no? A papá se le va a caer la baba._

_Ginny se echó a reír al tiempo que le lanzaba un pequeño hechizo a su hijo, que solo le acariciaría como suaves cosquillas, y le miraba divertida._

—_¡Deja de ser un zalamero!, anda ¡Vete a cambiarte ya! —le regañó de la forma menos parecida a una regañiña que le había soltado nunca a James; era muy difícil enfadarse con él._

_Entre risas y teniendo que esquivar a su hermana y a Dominique en el camino, James logró llegar a su habitación. Se metió la camisa dentro del pantalón de forma un poco desastrosa y se puso la cama que, para su sorpresa, estaba encima de la cama y no tirada en cualquier rincón. Sin más preparativos, James empezó a hacer la ronda de costumbre para avisar a todos sus primos de que era hora de ir bajando. Solo Lucy, Hugo y Fred estaban todavía en sus habitaciones. Y Rose. Rose también seguía en su cuarto._

_James, con paso más vacilante que otra cosa, se acercó a la puerta del cuarto que compartían Rose, Roxanne, Dominique y Molly y tocó a la puerta. Conocía a Rose, seguro que aun estaba a medio vestir. No porque ella tardase en prepararse. Más bien, todo lo contrario. Había estado ayudando en la cocina toda la tarde y seguro que habría subido haría cinco minutos para vestirse a todo correr. Así que le iba a tocar esperar. Aunque poco le importaba. Al menos podría estar un rato a solas con ella._

_Estaba enamorado de Rose. Como un gilipollas. Él era un gilipollas. Mira que enamorarse de su prima. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando dejó que pasase? Él sabía exactamente cuándo se empezó a enamorar de Rose y, aun así, no fue capaz de pararlo. Ni quiso, que era aun peor. Podría haberse enamorado de cualquier otra chica y hubiese habido un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que ella le correspondiese. Él era James Sirius Potter, el chico que podía tener a cualquiera. Eso decían. De lo que no tenían ni la menor idea era de que él en realidad era un pringado que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de su prima, la única chica con la que nunca podría llegar a tener nada. Si es que era gilipollas._

_El sonido de la puerta abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos y, cuando sus ojos consiguieron enfocarse en Rose, ésta ya estaba dándose la vuelta, espalda al aire, y acercándose al espejo._

—_¡James, pasa! —dijo mientras se acercaba a todo correr al espejo y se echaba un brochazo en la cara— Se me ha hecho tardísimo cocinando ahí abajo y casi no me ha dado tiempo ni de ducharme. Merlin, cuánto jaleo hay. ¿Tenías idea de que los abuelos tuviesen tantos amigos? ¡A la mitad ni siquiera les conozco!_

_Rose hablaba y hablaba mientras se seguía maquillando con los ojos danzando entre su reflejo en el espejo y el de su primo detrás de ella. James, en cambio, no podía dejar de mirar su espalda, su piel expuesta, la cremallera del vestido sin cerrar bailando con cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirroja. Era incapaz de desviar sus ojos a cualquier otro lado. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba avanzando hasta que se quedó de pie, detrás de Rose._

—_¿Quieres que te ayude con esto? —preguntó James cogiendo con su mano la pequeña cremallera en la parte baja de su espalda._

_Un silencio nunca antes compartido entre ellos se alojó en la habitación. No era cómodo. No era tenso. Era distinto._

—_Oh —murmuró Rose, mirando a James a través del espejo—. Me he vestido tan rápido que se me ha olvidado. Las cremalleras... menudo invento, ¿no?_

_James soltó una pequeña risa ahogada en su garganta mientras le retiraba el pelo y se lo colocaba a un lado por encima de su hombro. Por un instante, imaginó que lo hacía para darle un beso en el cuello. O en el hombro. O... besarla. Simplemente besarla. Pero no podía pensar en eso. No podía estar subiendo la cremallera del vestido de Rose mientras lo que pensaba en realidad era lo mucho que quería bajársela. _

—_A veces es una buena excusa —soltó James, a bocajarro, algo tenía que decir; no podía jurarlo pero se atrevería a decir que Rose se había tensado bajo sus palabras. _

—_¿Sí? Vaya... Tendré que empezar a usarla —comentó Rose, de pasada, como si tal cosa._

_Ahora era su cuerpo el que se tensaba ante la idea de un chico, cualquiera, subiéndole, o bajándole, ya que estaba, la cremallera a Rose. Lo sintió mientras sus dedos rozaban su piel al terminar de subirle la cremallera. Sus propios comentarios le distrajeron de su firme propósito de no tocarla. Pero su piel parecía tan suave que las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a cosquillear de tal modo que solo pudo calmarlas posándolas sobre el cuello de Rose. Un cosquilleo parecido le atacó la nariz y se vio a sí mismo inclinándose muy levemente hacia ella. _

_Click._

_Su sentido común parecía haber elegido el momento en el que se disponía a oler su piel para despertar y hacerle entrar en razón. La dura realidad. De un solo movimiento, James apartó la mano y carraspeó en un intento de disimular lo que había estado a punto de hacer, de lo que había hecho._

—_Tenías una pelusa._

_Merlin, era idiota. ¿Ésa era la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido? ¿Decirle que tenía una pelusa en la espalda? ¿Acaso tocarla le había hecho perder el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba? Las opciones eran cada vez más reducidas. La risa de Rose le sacó de sus cavilaciones y pronto el ambiente de intimidad se diluyó en el aire. _

—_Gracias por la cremallera —le sonrió Rose, peinándose con la ayuda de sus dedos—. Y por el consejo._

—_Nunca falla —respondió James, serio—. Te lo garantizo._

_No quería seguir hablando de eso. No quería seguir aquella conversación. No quería seguir pensando en Rose, y cremalleras, y manos que las bajaban y subían. No quería pensar en manos que no fuesen las suyas en las cremalleras de Rose. Era un idiota. Solo por pensar eso era un idiota de remate. Debía, por su salud mental, dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que alguna vez él pudiese estar bajando esa cremallera. Él nunca podría hacerlo._

—_Si me lo dices tú, tendré que fiarme. Y usarla._

_El tono de voz de Rose era ligero y libre de preocupación. Le reventaba. Aunque la culpa era suya. Por ser estúpido y enamorarse de su prima. Lo único que sabía en ese momento era que no iba a seguir con esa conversación._

—_¿Estás lista? —le preguntó, intentando usar el tono más jovial posible._

_James no pudo dejar de pensar en el momento que había compartido con Rose en la habitación durante toda la ceremonia de renovación de votos de sus abuelos. Habían estado tan cerca, había estado él tan cerca de cruzar la linea. _

_El mago que oficiaba la ceremonia lanzó el último hechizo sobre sus abuelos y todo el mundo irrumpió en aplausos. Era emocionante. Sus abuelos llevaban cincuenta años juntos. Habían sobrevivido a dos guerras, habían perdido a un hijo y habían enfrentado un sinfín de dificultades. Pero ahí estaban. Lo habían superado todo y seguían estando tan enamorados como el primer día. Se les veía en los ojos. Sintió envidia. No sabía si era de la buena o de la mala pero eso en realidad importaba muy poco. Sentía envidia porque sabía que él nunca tendría algo así. _

_No quería seguir pensando. Pensar era una mierda. Cuanto más pensase más dolería. Así que mejor no pensar en nada._

_Cogió uno de las copas que había encima de la barra de bebidas más apartada de la carpa en la que se estaba haciendo la celebración y se la bebió de un solo trago. En las películas muggles que alguna vez había visto en la televisión que tenía su abuelo en el trastero con sus primos, ése sería el momento en el que el protagonista se pondría a buscar a la chica de la que estaba enamorado por la pista de baile y se lamentaría de su suerte. Pero él no podía hacer eso. No podía mirar. No quería mirarla._

_Por un momento, como hacía muchas noches, se permitió imaginarse que él no era quien era. Se puso a imaginar que estaba con Rose, porque ella también le quería a él y no estaba mal que estuviesen juntos. Se puso a pensar cómo serían las cosas con ella. Se imaginó besándola, siempre que quisiese, y pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros al caminar. Se imaginó a Rose acariciándole el pelo cuando apoyase su cabeza sobre su regazo y planeando juntos las estrategias de quidditch después de hacer el amor... _

_James sintió pena al pensar en lo bonitas que podrían ser las cosas con Rose. Porque podrían ser preciosas. Y también sintió nostalgia, porque también se podía tener nostalgia de las cosas que no habían pasado. Eso era lo peor de imaginar. Darse cuenta de que esas cosas no habían pasado y que, en realidad, no pasarían nunca. Era entonces cuando se ponía triste. Súper triste. Porque era como una tristeza a cuenta. Como la fianza de un apartamento, pero con tristeza. La pones por delante porque sabes que la vas a acabar utilizando igual._

—_Por Merlin, estos zapatos me están matando. Los pies me palpitan, te lo juro—exclamó Rose, apoyándose en la barra, junto a James—. ¿No bailas?_

_Le costó un poco enfocar la vista y se sintió más tonto de lo que ya era. _

—_No. Prefiero quedarme aquí —dijo, sonriendo de medio lado, sin demasiadas ganas—. ¿Quieres beber algo?_

—_Creo que tomaré lo mismo que tú. ¿Qué tomas?_

—_¿Tomarás lo mismo que yo sin saber qué es? Guau, Rose, eres toda una aventurera —río James, pasándole una copa a la pelirroja y cogiendo otra para sí mismo._

—_Ya me conoces. Siempre al filo de lo imposible —se rió Rose también y dio un sorbo a su copa; se puso seria—. Ha sido bonita, ¿verdad? Los abuelos se veían tan felices._

—_Sí, tienen suerte —murmuró, casi más para él que para Rose—. Antes no te lo he dicho pero estás muy guapa hoy._

_¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso el alcohol que se suponía que no debería estar bebiendo se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza? Hubo un pequeño momento de pánico. Una fracción de segundo. Pero Rose curvó sus labios hacia arriba y su sonrisa fue cálida y radiante. Y él sintió una luz tan potente en su interior que sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo y sus ojos fijos en los de Rose._

—_Gracias —dijo Rose apartando la mirada y dándole otro trago a su copa; carraspeó—. Creía que Fred y tú armaríais alguna broma hoy, siempre la organizáis en las celebraciones, ¿es que acaso os estáis haciendo mayores?_

_James soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de Rose y se giró levemente hacia ella, apoyando su codo en la barra mientras jugaba con la base de la copa._

—_Eso no es cierto, ¡y lo sabes, Rose! Hoy era el día de los abuelos. Sabemos comportarnos cuando la ocasión lo merece —razonó James con la ceja alzada._

—_Oh, vamos, James, admítelo —exclamó Rose girándose ella también—. U os hacéis mayores... O menos ingeniosos, una de dos._

—_¡Eso sí que no! Retíralo inmediatamente —exigió James, picado esta vez porque Rose pensase que se habían quedado sin ingenio._

—_No te enfades... ¡Si a mí no me importa! Yo te voy a seguir queriendo igual._

_Los labios de Rose se posaron en la mejilla de James y su beso fue tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. Sus palabras seguían sonando en su cabeza como una campana que no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre su eje. Un escalofrío sublime le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies y rogó a Merlin que Rose no escuchase su corazón encabritado. En cuanto ella se apartó, acercó la copa a sus labios y apuró lo poco que le quedaba de su segunda bebida._

—_Bah, no intentes hacerme la pelota, Rose. Lo que me has dicho me ha dolido igual. ¡Es una daga en mi corazón! —dramatizó James, intentando bromear, como si fuese tan fácil cuando no podía ni oír sus pensamientos— Y a mí no me compras con besos._

_Una voz dentro de su cabeza gritó algo parecido a mentiroso. Uy que no. Qué no daría James por que se lanzase a sus brazos, o por poder besarla siempre que quisiese. O una sola vez. Se conformaba con eso. Alargó su mano para coger otra copa y le dio un trago largo en un vano intento de aplacar la amargura de sus pensamientos._

—_¡Pero cómo te atreves! Encima de que te digo cosas bonitas! —dijo Rose, haciéndose la ofendida y dando otro sorbo a su copa, para ella la primera—. Pues ya no te diré que te quiero nunca más. No, no, no, Jamie._

—_Merlin, Rose, no me llames así. Sabes que lo detesto._

—_¿Por qué, Jamie? Si es un nombre adorable —le pinchó Rose de nuevo._

—_Que no me llames así, Rose. Estás jugando con fuego._

—_Uy, sí, me das tanto miedo... ¿Debo ir buscándome un escondite o algo así?_

—_Yo que tú lo haría —murmuró James, mirándola a los ojos, sin saber cuándo sus caras habían pasado a estar tan cerca—. El que avisa no es traidor._

—_Me esconderé debajo de la mesa —dijo Rose, con gesto divertido—. ¿Vendrías a buscarme?_

_Aunque James solía beber cuando hacían las fiestas en la torre de Gryffindor, con tres copas estaba más que servido. No le gustaba estar en estado de embriaguez. Le gustaba recordar cada minuto de la noche anterior. Por eso, estaba empezando a sentir como su alcohol en sangre rozaba el límite. Sus dedos jugaban con la copa y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de medio lado le surcase la cara._

—_Eso no ha sonado muy bien, Rose. No es de señoritas —sonrió James, sabiendo que era el alcohol el que hablaba; todas las alarmas de su cerebro se habían activado de golpe y gritaban como locas—. ¿Si estuvieras debajo de la mesa? Creo que serías tú la que vendrías a buscarme._

—_¿Es que a ti se te ocurre un escondite mejor, señor ingenioso? —rió Rose, con las mejillas arreboladas._

_Sabía que no debía seguir por ese camino. Sabía que si lo hacía, era muy posible que no hubiese vuelta atrás. Pero también sabía que ya no dependía de él, que no tenía ni fuerzas ni voluntad para que siguiese dependiendo de él._

—_Yo debajo de la cama. O dentro. Eso depende de quién me estuviese escondiendo —dijo James, en un arranque de valor que no sabía de dónde había salido._

—_¿Y si te escondieras de mí? —preguntó Rose, con algo que era más que curiosidad en su voz— ¿Debajo o dentro?_

_La cara de Rose estaba tan cerca, tan peligrosamente cerca, y su pregunta era tan directa. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle dónde se escondería de ella que tuvo que morderse la lengua. Y fingir que eso era divertido, y reírse._

—_¿Esto qué es, Rose? ¿Verdad o reto? Mejor bebe otro trago y a esa pregunta te contesto otro día —bromeó James, queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación._

—_Yo quiero saber la respuesta ahora —pidió Rose, sin echarse hacia atrás ni alejarse de él._

—_Mala suerte —murmuró James dando otro trago a su tercera copa, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos._

—_Eres un tramposo, James Potter —murmuró Rose, en el mismo tono, tan cerca que James podía sentir su aliento en sus labios—. Yo he preguntado primero. Quiero mi respuesta._

_James sentía tantas ganas de besarla que creía que no sería capaz de soportarlo un solo segundo más. No le gustaba hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo. O quizá es que le gustaba demasiado y ésa era la mejor evidencia de que tenía que dejarlo. Tenía que apartarse ahora. O ya no podría._

—_Ya no sé de qué hablamos —espetó James, dejando la copa vacía en la mesa e irguiéndose, apartándose—. Estoy un poco mareado._

_Era un cobarde. Si Godric Gryffindor levantase la cabeza se avergonzaría de él, y el Sombrero Seleccionador le des-seleccionaría; haría eso si existiese esa palabra. Pero era lo único que podía hacer. La magia envolvente se había desvanecido y Rose también pareció revolverse en su lugar._

—_Sí, yo creo que... A mí tampoco me ha sentado muy bien la copa. Se me está subiendo a la cabeza._

_Antes de darse cuenta o de pensar qué hacer, Rose se había escabullido y entrado en la Madriguera. Le sorprendió un poco que no se despidiese de sus padres y de los abuelos pero lo entendía perfectamente. Él tampoco tenía ninguna gana de hablar con nadie, o de dar explicaciones para ser más exactos. Así que él también se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Para cuando alguien se diesen cuente de sus ausencias, ya sería de día. Las fiestas de los Weasley solían durar hasta que salía el sol y esta ocasión no sería la excepción._

_Las escaleras se le antojaron algo empinadas y recordó que siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando tenía un par de copas de más en el cuerpo. Quizá porque el alcohol le hacía ser aun más consciente de sus sentimientos por Rose, y vaya que sí pesaban. Si no fuese porque era imposible, James juraría que estaban... ligando. O como coño se llamase a eso. Si eso hubiese ocurrido con otra chica en un bar cualquiera se hubiesen acabado liando. Sin ninguna duda. Pero Rose no era ninguna otra chica y, desde luego, no estaban en un bar cualquiera. Estaban en el jardín, a la vista de todos._

_La puerta de la habitación de Rose estaba entreabierta. No había encendido la luz pero sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad en el jardín. Se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo la silueta de Rose quitándose los pendientes y soltándose el cabello. Le encantaba el color naranja de su pelo. Entonces, Rose llevó sus manos a la cremallera del vestido y no pudo bajársela. No llegaba. Y los pies de James se movieron por sí mismos. Y, antes de saber qué estaba pasando, se encontró detrás de Rose. Ella no parecía que supiese que estaba en la habitación. No al menos hasta que James levantó la mano y le apartó el pelo para ponérselo por encima del hombre como había hecho antes. _

—_¿Te ayudó? —preguntó James en un murmullo._

_Antes de que Rose pudiese decir una sola palabra, James apartó las manos que la pelirroja tenía sobre la cremallera, con las que ella intentaba desatarse el vestido. La yema de su dedo recorrió su hombro hasta su columna vertebral y, bajo su tacto, pudo sentir la piel de la chica erizarse. Cogió la cremallera y empezó a bajársela sin apartar sus ojos de la piel que descubría a medida que lo hacía. Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, James llevó su otra mano a su espalda para acariciar su piel desnuda desde el cuello hasta la parte baja de la cremallera recién bajada._

—_Me escondería dentro —murmuró James, totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sin ni siquiera considerar las consecuencias que lo que hacía podría traer. Los labios de James rozaban ligeramente la oreja de Rose. Deslizó su mano desde su espalda, por debajo de su vestido, hasta su abdomen, y la dejó allí, con la palma abierta—. Y cuando me encontrarás... no te dejaría salir. Nunca._

_James sintió el temblor que sacudió el cuerpo de Rose y su respiración agitarse bajo la palma de su mano. Las alarmas de su cabeza habían saltado desde que había entrado en su habitación. Desde que había visto la puerta entreabierta y su silueta recortada en las sombras del suelo. Porque puede que estuviese algo borracho, y ella también. Pero desde luego estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para saber que ya no tenía voluntad para parar. Todo dependía de Rose ahora._

—_No lo hagas..._

_El murmullo de Rose era ambiguo. James no sabía si le pedía que no siguiese o que no la dejase salir. Su corazón se aceleró ante la segunda posibilidad que se le había pasado por la cabeza. Sabía que no sería muy inteligente preguntarlo pero, al igual que sus pies, sus labios también tenían voluntad propia._

—_¿Por qué no? —preguntó James en el mismo tono de voz; su mano libre acariciaba su brazo— Déjame hacerlo. Escóndete conmigo._

_Acababa de lanzarse de cabeza contra el bordillo. O se estampaba o..._

—_Porque yo tampoco querría que me dejases salir._

_Pum._

_Pum._

_Pum._

_O no. Igual no se estampaba. Igual había acertado al pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que ella le estuviese pidiendo lo que él deseaba que le estuviese pidiendo._

_Una sensación que se balanceaba entre el alivio y la felicidad más resplandeciente recorrió a James como una corriente eléctrica. Sentía ganas de reír y llorar, todo a la vez. Con un suspiro profundo, James apoyó su frente en la nuca de Rose al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en su piel en un intento de retenerla. Por si acaso lo que acababa de ocurrir era fruto de su imaginación._

_Rose se giró entre los brazos de James, buscando su frente con la suya. El corazón le latía en las sienes. No podía ni pensar. Su rostro pronto buscó su cuello salpicado de pecas para esconderse en él. Y, entonces, el tiempo se detuvo. Los labios de Rose se posaron sobre su mandíbula y creyó que no podría respirar. Sus manos se hundieron en su cadera y las mantuvo allí. Los besos de Rose se esparcían por su mandíbula, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus párpados. Estaba perdido. Ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás._

—_Quiero decirte tantas cosas... —murmuró James contra su cuello, sintiendo los labios de Rose sobre su piel._

_El cuello de James se giró para poder besar el suyo y fue así como inició un camino de besos que seguiría por su mandíbula para acabar en la comisura de sus labios. Sus dos manos volaron para acunar su rostro y creyó que todo su cuerpo se volvía laxo ante el aliento de Rose contra su boca. Estaba rozando sus labios. Quería detener el tiempo, ser consciente de cada segundo, sentirlo todo. Y atrapó sus labios. Sin prisa. Preso de una emoción que le desbordaba. Fue justo entonces cuando James se dio cuenta de que todas las veces que se había imaginado ese momento... Aquellos besos imaginarios no podían ni atreverse a compararse con la realidad._

—_Dímelas... Dímelas todas. O solo unas pocas. Dímelas —dijo Rose contra sus labios, sin separarse de él, entre besos._

_El corazón se le subió a la garganta cuando escuchó la petición de Rose. Sí, le había dicho que quería decirle muchas cosas, no que se las fuese a decir. Porque, ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir? ¿Que la quería? ¿Que llevaba meses enamorado de ella? ¿Que había soñado mil veces que estaban juntos y que se había despertado solo cada mañana? No. Ni de coña. No podía decirle eso. Al menos, no por ahora. Lo último que quería era asustarla y que saliese corriendo de aquella habitación. Y, seguramente, de su vida. Porque había una parte de él que se moría por decirle todas esas cosas, y muchas más, pero había otra parte de él que seguía aterrado, que no se atrevía a decírselas._

—_No puedo, Rose. No puedo—dijo James, mirándola a los ojos, y sus manos se pasearon por su cuerpo hasta que pudo rodear su cintura y pudo impulsarla hacia arriba, con la intención de que le rodease su cadera con las piernas—. Quiero hacerte el amor, no hace falta saber nada más._

_Y ése fue el momento en el que James Potter perdió definitivamente la cabeza. En cuanto Rose le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas, James pudo relajar sus brazos y subir una mano por su espalda mientras la otra llegaba hasta su hombro para bajarle el tirante del vestido, y besar el lugar por el que había pasado su mano. El suspiro de Rose le incitó a trazar todo un camino de besos que subían hasta su cuello, dándole algún pequeño mordisco cuando sentía que la emoción le hacía querer más. La pelirroja estaba completamente aferrada a su cuerpo y sus labios volaban constantes por su cara, no sabiendo nunca dónde éstos estaban exactamente. Cada beso de Rose parecía decirle, tranquilo, todo está bien, no hace falta que digas nada. Lo entiendo. Y James entonces la apretaba un poco más fuerte._

_Había sido el alcohol lo que le había dado la valentía suficiente como para dar el paso que había dado. Alzó la mirada un segundo, como queriendo asegurarse que era Rose a la que estaba besando, que no se lo imaginaba, que no alucinaba, y después volvió a besar su cuello mientras daba un par de pasos más a tientas en dirección a la cama. La mano con la que no sostenía el cuerpo de Rose la subió hasta su otro hombro para bajarle el tirante. Preso de una emoción y ansias que le dominaban, James le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, acariciando su costado con la mano._

_Merlin, era preciosa. Tenía un ridículo sujetador de jirafas bajo el vestido —jirafas con gafas de sol, jirafas vestidas de explorador, jirafas cocinando— y aun así seguía pareciéndole preciosa. Condujo su boca hasta su mandíbula y apoyó sus labios sobre su piel._

—_Yo... —empezó Rose, sin aliento— Yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie._

_Los besos se detuvieron. La alarma que James había estado silenciando desde que había entrado en ese cuarto se disparó. Su corazón se desintegró. _

—_¿Qué? _

_Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. ¿Qué coño había estado a punto de hacer? ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Si es que era gilipollas! Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Una cosa era que se emocionase y la besase. Podía echarle la culpa a las copas por eso. Pero le había dicho que quería hacer el amor con ella y... ¿Le estaba diciendo que echase el freno? Igual todo era fruto de alcohol. Igual Rose en realidad solo se estaba dejando llevar y ahora se arrepentía. Igual solo le estaba informando, ¿no? Igual no la había jodido tanto como parecía que lo había hecho. Le estuviera informando o no tenía que parar. Debía._

—_Joder, Rose... Lo siento. Si no quieres... No —se disculpó James, bajándola al suelo, casi de golpe, como si quemase—. No, olvídalo. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Perdóname._

_James empezó a disculparse, preso del pánico más profundo y oscuro. Sus piernas se movían sin desplazarse y sus manos se restregaban por su cara sin saber qué debía o no hacer, cuál era el siguiente paso. Acababa de hacer la tontería más grande de toda su vida. ¡Por el amor de Merlin! ¡Eran primos! No podía ir besando a su prima solo porque hubiese tomado un par de copas. Debería haberse controlado. No debería haber cruzado la linea. Lo mejor sería irse. Sí, eso es. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darse media vuelta, ir a su habitación, dormir y al día siguiente fingir que no recordaba nada. Y si le preguntaba, bueno, siempre podía echarle la culpa al alcohol._

_Pero no tuvo tiempo ni de girarse, porque Rose le estaba agarrando por la túnica y se estaba pegando otra vez a su cuerpo. Nunca había visto antes lo que estaba viendo ahora en sus ojos._

—_Sí que quiero —murmuró Rose—. Quiero que me escondas. Escóndeme contigo._

_Se le cortó la respiración. James se olvidó de cómo se respiraba. Y, mientras intentaba hacer memoria, se quedó mirándola, debatiéndose entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer. No supo en qué momento su mano buscó la de Rose pero para cuando se dio cuenta sus dedos acariciaban su dorso y había dejado caer su frente sobre la de ella._

—_¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó James, en un suspiro— Yo... Rose, yo me muero por estar contigo. Pero no quiero... No quiero que tú te arrepientas mañana._

_Durante una fracción de segundo se le ocurrió la posibilidad de negarlo todo, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena. Le había descubierto. O lo había hecho él solito. Era lo mismo. La cuestión era que tenía a Rose con el vestido medio bajado y los labios hinchados delante de él y su fuerza de voluntad se había ido a la mierda exactamente en el momento en el que ella le pidió que se escondiese con ella. ¿Cómo esperaba alguien que pudiese negarse ante eso? Su cabeza era un auténtico engranaje de pensamientos errantes. _

_Pero las manos de Rose subieron a su cara y le acunaron con delicadeza y ternura. Podía sentir la piel suave de Rose contra su mejilla y su respiración contra su boca. James no había soltado sus manos de las muñecas de Rose, ni tampoco había soltado sus ojos de su mirada. _

—_No voy a arrepentirme. Porque yo también me muero por estar contigo._

_Y James no necesitó nada más tras escuchar aquella petición. Una sonrisa radiante iluminó su rostro. Rose quería estar con él. También se moría por estar con él. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Había alguien más en esa habitación que sentía lo mismo que él. O al menos se le parecía bastante. Miró en derredor y volvió a mirarla antes de tirar de ella fuera de la habitación. Ni siquiera hablaron. Sus ojos seguían enganchados. Sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas. James condujo a Rose al desván y cerró la puerta._

_Su corazón latía tan endemoniadamente rápido que no podía ni pensar. No recordaba cómo se respiraba, o cómo se llamaba. Rose lo ocupaba todo. Enredó sus dedos en el pelo de su nuca y con su otra mano le recorrió el pómulo._

—_Levanta los brazos —pidió James con voz suave._

_Rose subió sus brazos mientras las manos de James volaban hasta el ras de su vestido y lo levantaba para sacárselo por la cabeza. Por Merlin, la adoraba. Y la tenía medio desnuda, frente a él, dispuesta a todo. Habían cruzado la línea y ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque James pensó que aunque la hubiese, haría exactamente lo mismo una y otra vez con tal de volver a ese momento. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo y se le escapó una sonrisa cuando vio que sus bragas también eran de jirafas. Seguía pareciéndole la chica más preciosa del mundo._

—_Si quieres que pare, si te sientes incómoda —murmuró James acercando su boca a la suya y hablando contra ella—, solo tienes que decírmelo, ¿vale?_

_No sabía por qué pero se veía en la necesidad de decírselo, una vez más. Que no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiese. Que la quería tanto que le daba igual parar ahí y simplemente verla dormir. Pero ella sonrió, con los dientes, y, de repente, estaba sobre ella encima de aquella cama vieja del desván. Y él también sonrió. Porque cayó en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de cruzar la línea que nadie antes había cruzado, y que eso significaba algo. Si le estaba dejando a él que le hiciese el amor por primera vez... tenía que sentir algo muy fuerte por él. Y ese pensamiento le llenaba de una felicidad tal que apenas le cabía dentro del cuerpo. Tanta que casi tenía ganas de reír._

_De hecho, lo hizo. La besó, y hundió sus dedos en su costado, y rió contra su boca. Podía sentir las manos de Rose recorrerle, y quitarle la túnica, y desabrocharle la camisa. Y él seguía besándola y mirando su conjunto de jirafas. _

—_Qué conjunto más bonito —dijo James divertido, besándola en algún punto entre su hombro y su clavícula._

_La escuchó reír. Y volvió a dudar de que aquello estuviese pasando. Se sentía tan bien, tan lleno, tan completo, tan feliz. Hacía tanto que no se sentía así que apenas lo recordaba. James buscó sus labios de nuevo y bajó su mano hasta su trasero, apretándola contra él, sintiendo la impaciencia burbujear en su sangre._

—_Y eso que no has visto el de los pingüinos. Es mucho más sexy... Bueno, otro día._

_El corazón se le subió a la garganta al pensar en el otro día del que hablaba Rose. Merlin, le daría todos los días que quisiese. Se los daría todos sin excepción._

—_¿Te los vas a poner para mí? —preguntó James subiendo sus manos por la espalda de Rose y desenganchando el broche de su sujetador— Quiero verlos..._

—_¿Todos? Tengo muchos. De pingüinos, de patitos, de osos, de tortugas..._

_James soltó un pequeño gemido sobre su cuello mientras retiraba el sujetador del cuerpo de Rose. El corazón se le aceleraba más con cada palabra que decía. Los labios de Rose estaban en algún lugar de su piel pero estaba tan extasiado por las sensaciones que le embargaban que no podía localizarlo. _

—_No me digas eso, joder... Que me vuelvo loco —murmuró James metiendo su mano entre sus cuerpos y tocando la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba a Rose—. Quiero que te los pongas todos. Que los repitas. Me da igual..._

—_James... —gimió Rose apegándose más a James, quitándole con manos apresuradas la camisa y empezando a desabrocharle el pantalón— Para eso harán falta muchas noches. Muchas noches... ¿Vas a tener tiempo?_

_Y el chico juró que había una pregunta de doble filo asomándose bajo sus palabras. _

—_Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Rose. Todo —si ella quería, James estaba dispuesto a darle todas las noches, y todos los días, cada minuto de su tiempo; eso era lo único que quería._

—_Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿lo sabías?_

—_¿Mucho? —preguntó James; y negó con la cabeza— Y si pudiese te daría más._

_No sabía en qué momento había perdido los pantalones, pero no tardó mucho más en quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba puesta. James besó la boca de Rose por última vez y después empezó a bajar sus labios por su cuerpo, besándola aquí y allá. Le encantaba su tacto, el sabor de su piel, su olor. Su mano pasó entre sus piernas, por encima de la tela de su braga de jirafas, y un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza por la anticipación. Dejó un beso allí también antes de separarse lo suficiente como para poder dejarla desnuda por completo._

_Su cara tenía un gesto tan adorable que apenas tardó un par de segundos en volver a colocarse sobre ella y besarla de lleno en la boca._

—_Mírame, no cierres los ojos..._

James abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Respiraba con dificultad. Las primeras luces del alba se colaban por la ventana... Había soñado con ella. Otra vez. Era escalofriante lo a menudo que soñaba con ella. Muchas veces había pensado en tomarse una de esas pociones para dormir sin sueños. Debía pararlo, debía controlarlo. No podía hacer otra cosa. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Y no podía hacerlo porque aquellos sueños eran todo lo que tenía, lo único que le quedaba, y perder eso sería demasiado para que su corazón magullado pudiese manejarlo.

Porque, en realidad, los sueños eran tan bonitos. Como los que tenía sobre lo que podrían ser y tener antes de que todo empezase entre Rose y él. Eran tan bonitos que, cuando se despertaba, sentía un sentimiento de felicidad pura. Solo duraba dos segundos antes de que recordase todo y que su corazón se rompiese otra vez. Pero valía la pena.

A veces pensaba que esos dos segundos era lo único por lo que se levantaba cada día.

Rose parecía diferente en sus sueños. Ella era feliz. Y estaba con él. Y sus grandes ojos azules parecían estrellas titilantes en el cielo. Y sonreía mucho. Era como cuando estaban juntos. Cuando se veían a las tres de la mañana y comían espaguetis en la torre de astronomía sentados el uno junto al otro. Cuando se tiraban en la hierba y miraban las nubes buscando formas absurdas que no tenían ningún sentido. Cuando la besaba en la espalda, justo entre los omoplatos, y toda su piel se erizaba. Cuando se reía tan fuerte que pensaba si habría algo parecido a un pensadero pero para la risa, para poder guardarla y destaparla siempre que quisiese sentirse mejor. Rose siempre hacía todo mejor. Y a él le encantaba esa Rose. Al fin y al cabo, esa Rose era la que había sido suya.

La echaba tanto de menos que no lo soportaba. No debería extrañarla tanto pero era como si cada célula de su cuerpo notase su ausencia aun cuando él se esforzaba en bloquearla en su cabeza por todos los medios posibles. Se suponía que no debía echarla de menos porque se suponía que no debía seguir enamorada de ella. O, al menos, se suponía que debería haberlo superado, haber seguido adelante.

Se suponía que no debería seguir doliendo tanto.

Porque, joder, estaba tan cansado. Estaba tan cansado de echarla de menos, tan cansado de estar solo. Estaba cansado de levantarse cada mañana entre nubes y terminar cayendo de cabeza al sueño. Estaba cansado de fingir durante todo el día que estaba bien que ella estuviese con otro, cuando se suponía que era con él con quien debía estar. Estaba cansado de tener que tener buen humor porque era como se suponía que él era. Llevaba cansado mucho tiempo.

Y, como no podía seguir así, James decidió que era hora de hacer algo.

* * *

_¡Tatatachán tachaaaaaaán! ¡Éste es **EL** recuerdo! Es **LA** escena. ¿Os ha gustaaaado? Es la primera escena que se me ocurrió del fic, por la que quería escribirlo y a través de la cual desarrollé toda la historia. _

_Bien, repasemos, se aclara que Mark no contó nada y que fueron los celos de James los que obligaron a insinuarle a Rose lo que le dijo. Pero es que James llevaba tanto tiempo controlándose para soportar lo que pasaba que no pudo más (**atención a la frase** "solo él sabía lo que se había visto obligado a hacer con tal de aplacar el dolor que le impedía respirar, y pensar, y funcionar", no sé si os habréis quedado o no con ella pero es importante). Después llega... LA escena. **Descubrimos cómo empezó todo y que, además, James ya estaba profundamente enamorado de ella para entonces**. Por último, James decide que no puede seguir así, que tiene que hacer algo._

_¿A qué creéis que se refiere James con esa frase? ¿Qué os ha parecido la escena de la cremallera? ¿Y la conversación en el jardín? ¿Qué opináis sobre cómo le dice James a Rose que siente algo por ella? ¿Y el resto del recuerdo? ¿Tenéis alguna teoría sobre qué piensa hacer James?_

_Si queréis leer algún spoiler, info sobre las actualizaciones o tonterías varias, seguidme en mi twitter (arroba) **basileyas**._

_Y antes de despedirme, recordad que si me dejáis un** review**, cuando James se esconda de vosotras, lo hará _dentro_ de la cama._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Basileya_


End file.
